Brothers in Arms III & IV
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: YEAR 3 & 4 When Voldemort goes to kill James and Lily, Lucius and Severus accompany him. Why kill your enemy when you can have a friend raise him to covet you? What happens to the ‘Golden Boy’… now that he’s the bad guy? Can he be redeemed? Will he want
1. Year III: Here Without You

Ok, this was deleted. I don't know why. Either, I didn't rate it high enough or I rated it too high, FF Bot wasn't specific enough for me. I'm sure I used the MA rating though… Anyway. Here it is again… please review again!

**_TO THE ADMIN_**: I hope I got it right this time, and I am very sorry.

**_TO WHO REPORTED ME_**: moron! I would have noticed it when I went to update, and the rating would have been changed and an apology given. Glares at you.

**_TO STORY ALERTERS_**: hi, I'm back. Sorry about that, if you reviewed BIA1/2 asking where this went, I hope I managed to reply to you all. There was one person who wrote their email address in the review… please write it like nameatproviderdotcom in future, otherwise it won't show up on FF net and especially if you're not logged in. Thanks.

**YEARS I & II** can be found :  http / wwwdotfanfictiondotnet / s / 2469676 / 1 / remove the spaces.

Ok, here is _YEAR THREE_… About time huh? Please enjoy and review…

"Brothers in Arms III"

** B Disclaimer: ** Well, what J. K. Rowling doesn't know is that I have secretly purchased Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy for my own twisted kinky pleasure using the Malfoy-Black fortune combined… She only owns the others! back to the 3-some now…

**Summery: YEAR 3** When Voldemort goes to kill James and Lily Potter, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape accompany him. Why kill your enemy when you can have a friend raise them to covet you? Why not! What happens to the 'Golden Boy'… now that he's the bad guy? Can he be redeemed? Will he want to be, even after he knows the truth?

**Rating:** R/NC-17 eventually. SLASH!

**A/N:** Some spoilers for all four films… Because I don't remember the books well enough LOL! Changed to fit the first few chapters. One more HP/other-male relationship/fling before I get around to HarryDraco!

_XXX_

**Words: ** 4,272

**Chapter 37** **/01**

**Here Without You**

_A Thousand Lies Have Made Me Colder_

_And I Don't Think I Can Look At Things The Same_

_And All The Lies That Separate_

_Disappear Now When I'm Dreaming Of Your Face_

_I'm Here Without You Baby_

_But You're Still On My Lonely Mind_

_I Think About You Baby_

_And I Dream About You All The Time_

_I'm Here Without You Baby_

_But You're Still With Me In My Dreams_

_And Tonight It's Only You And Me _

Unlike all the other summers at Malfoy Manor, this one dragged by. The usually cold, but comforting Manor was stifling this summer. It hung heavy like a fog over many of the inhabitants, and their usual summer guests barely stayed the night anymore. The family themselves had yet to see hide or hair of Harry Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who were the two youngest affected by last years disaster.

A supporter of the Dark Lord Voldemort had opened the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It resulted in Blaise being kidnapped and almost killed by a spectre that lived inside this little black journal. The spectre was the memory of a sixteen year old Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. That led to Harry and his Father, Lucius Malfoy, going into the Chamber to rescue Blaise. In their attempt, they got separated. Tom Riddle was seconds away from raping young Harry, when the elder Voldemort appeared with Lucius by his side and defeated the spectre.

Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the prestigious school also arrived and somehow, for he was not a Parseltongue and therefore could not speak to serpents, called the Basilisk, which lived in the Chamber to him. By the time Harry sent it away, Voldemort was very weak. Dumbledore used the most Unforgivable of the Dark Lord despite Harry's protests, and then changed the boy's memory of the events.

Harry and Lucius helped the unconscious Blaise to the Infirmary, where they then told the rest of their friends and family, who were waiting for them, about how Lord Voldemort tried to rape Harry and was the one to really open the Chamber, not Narcissa Malfoy's Mother.

But that wasn't all. Harry and Blaise both experienced nightmares, and flashbacks as well as migraines. It took a while, but they both managed to remove the memory charm. They did the same for any of the others affected and then preceded to tell Severus what had really happened. Putting the Potions Master's mind at rest, for he had believed his lover had tried to rape his Godson.

But however the almost happy ending was, their number was still one less thanks to a meddlesome old fool, and Harry and Blaise avoided the others like a plague. Harry had even moved from his bedroom beside his Brother's, into a room in one of the abandoned corridors. Blaise had followed him. Spiffy, the House Elf, tended to their needs for they hardly left their rooms at all.

Sometimes, Draco, Lucius' real Son for Harry was adopted, thought that if he listened really hard he could hear the boy he loved laughing softly with their mutual friend.

_XXX_

"Harry?" The elder brunette asked, brown eyes wide.

"Yes Blaise?" The other teen answered, looking up from his book.

"Harry Birthday," Blaise twisted a lock of Harry's hair around his finger softly.

"It's isn't my birthday yet, Blaise dearest."

"I know. But I wanted to give you your present now. If you want it that is?" The brunette asked nervously. His eyes fixed upon the emerald orbs in front of him.

"That depends on what it is," Harry answered easily, although he did know what Blaise was offering.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, Blaise peeled off his t-shirt and threw it to the ground. The moonlight that filtered in through the half open curtains caused his olive coloured skin to glow faintly.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered as he reached forward to unfasten his companion's trousers. When they were open, he pushed them down Blaise's hips slightly. Blaise stood and tugged them down before climbing onto the bed again. Harry pulled off his own sweater, throwing it to the growing pile on the floor. His hands reached for his zipper but Blaise stopped him.

"Let me," he tugged the metal down and popped the button open. He pushed Harry so he was lying flat on his back and pulled the trousers down. Harry lifted his hips slightly to help. "I'm not really, you know, experienced or anything so if I'm bad I'm sorry."

"It's fine Blaise, I haven't been with another boy either remember." Harry ran a hand down his friends face. Blaise's eyes slid closed and he moaned as Harry's thumb lightly ran over his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked the digit inside, before laving it with his tongue. "See, you're a dab hand at this, virginity be damned." Harry joked and it had the effect of forcing a chuckle out of Blaise.

Blaise allowed Harry to pin him to the bed, he arched beneath his friend though. "More." He whispered.

Harry ignored the quiet demand, and looked around the room for something to use as lubricant. Blaise got tired of waiting, meanwhile, and grabbed his wand from under his pillow.

"Accio, shower cream," he handed the bottle to the teen on top of him and put his wand back. "Use this, it will do."

So Harry removed their boxers, and poured a generous amount into the palm of his left hand. Dipping his fingers on his right hand into the cream, he covered them as much as possible. He pressed his middle finger against Blaise's pucker, and pushed inside. He then proceeded to stretch and prepare his newest accomplishment.

They collapsed together and held each other in the aftermath. Blaise panted softly against Harry's neck. "Did you enjoy your birthday present?"

Harry paused, "yeah, I did." He whispered after looking into hope filled brown eyes. As much as he insisted to have enjoyed it, Harry couldn't help but feel that, as with his other conquests, and his kisses with Blaise, there was definitely something missing.

_XXX_

In another Wing of the Manor, Professor Snape sank gratefully into the nearest chair and released a sigh. The room was pitch black; he had blown out the candles and turned off the lights before closing the heavy velvet drapes. He rubbed his temples softly while he tried to repress a sob.

He flung his hand out and waved his wand, his other hand easily catching the flying bottle. He uncorked the lid and took a long drink of Old Olden's Firewhiskey. He took another gulp and lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall forward and hide his face. He bit his tongue hard, trying desperately not to cry. He hadn't cried since he was six years old and his Father raped him because he had stood up for his Mother, during one of his parents many fights.

Voldemort had known all about it, and when Severus had been told his lover had tried to rape Harry, his Godson, he had been furious and beyond betrayed. And when he was told Voldemort was dead, he had been heartbroken and immediately felt guilty because the man he was mourning had caused his family suffering.

But he couldn't quiet believe it had been Voldemort, he couldn't. And when Harry undid the memory charms and told him the truth, he almost jumped for joy. His Slytherin sensibilities had been the only thing keeping his feet on the ground. But Harry didn't look happy, and Severus couldn't blame the boy.

Voldemort had been killed saving the teenager, and then Harry had believed the bad things Dumbledore had manipulated him into remembering. Harry was feeling as horrid as he was, and both of them were too stubborn to talk about it. Both of them insisted they were fine. Unlike him, Harry had Blaise to take comfort in, and Severus almost hated him for it.

He took another swig from the bottle, and laughed when he realized he had drunk almost half of it already. With another hysterical laugh he swallowed almost a quarter of the bottle in one go.

He closed his eyes and smiled softly, as he allowed the memory to play back.

_**Voldemort smiled softly, and wrapped an arm around Severus' waist. The Potions Master smiled at his lover and kissed the elder Wizards neck. **_

"_**Must you go after those infernal Potters?" Severus asked sulkily.**_

"_**Yes, love, I must. They must be eliminated."**_

_**Severus opened his mouth, and allowed Voldemort's tongue entry when they kissed. "Be careful, if the prophecy is real Tom, it could be dangerous."**_

"_**Nothing will go wrong," Voldemort assured his lover, before leading him by the hand to their bedroom. Severus had followed readily, and allowed himself to be stripped. The one time he gave up his precious control, was in bed with his love. He moaned as Voldemort's hands roamed his now naked body. **_

_**He returned the favour: first by stripping the Dark Lord, and then by pressing kisses to his neck and chest, before licking the man's nipples. "Salazar, Severus, but your tongue is talented." The Potions Master only looked up and smirked, before going back to laving his lover's chest. **_

_**Voldemort pushed Severus back onto the bed and spread his legs wide. He grabbed a jar of lubricant out of the draw in the bedside cabinet and slathered up his fingers. He stretched his lover as far as he could, while brushing his fingers over Severus' prostate at every opportunity. Severus was moaning now, his head thrashing from side to side as he bucked his hips. Voldemort finally deemed him ready, and rubbed some lube across his erection. In one thrust he was fully seated inside of his lover. **_

_**They moved together frantically, both released moans and groans of pleasure, and desperate shouts for more. Voldemort dusted kisses across his lover's sweaty face and neck and Severus bit down on Voldemort's collarbone as he stifled a scream.**_

"_**Let it out love." Voldemort ordered. **_

_**And so Severus did, when he came, moments later as Voldemort's cock stabbed his prostate repeatedly, he screamed loudly. Loud enough for those outside the room to hear. Voldemort smirked, and in two, three, four more thrust he was coming too, he own release shattering his control because he roared as well. **_

_**They panted heavily as they came down from their high. Severus cast a tempus charm and almost jumped from the bed. "Come on Tom, we're going to be late."**_

"_**You weren't very eager earlier."**_

"_**I feel much better now, much more relaxed." Severus confessed and Voldemort gifted him with a rare smile, before standing and dressing as well. "Let's get those Potters, shall we?" Voldemort laughed and opened the door for his younger lover. **_

Severus bit his bottom lip as he opened his eyes and searched the dark room, desperately looking for any sign of his lover. When he found no one, his resolve cracked. Slowly, his eyes glazed over and his bottom lip trembled. One tear escaped from the corner of his eye and trailed slowly down his cheek and over his lips before dripping off his chin. He heaved slightly as he fought to calm himself down.

It was no use; now that he had started, he couldn't stop. As if by magic, what had been one tear now became almost one hundred as he buried his face in his hands and pulled his legs up so he could hug his knees. And he cried.

He cried, and he drank what was left of the Firewhiskey before ordering a House Elf to fetch more. And he drank some out of the new bottle and he cried harder. And he remembered more of his moments with Voldemort, before and after the botched attempt on Harry Potter's life, and then he cried some more. He cried for himself, and his lover, and he cried for his Godson's, and his best friends and their wives.

He cried for Harry and Blaise who had to be there, and he cried for Lucius because the man had been unable to protect them. He cried for Voldemort, and his sudden surge of Gryffindorish idiocy, because it had killed the man. And he cried for his selfishness because if Voldemort hadn't have gone, Harry would have been raped.

But most of all, he cried for himself. Because he missed Voldemort and he was lonely. And he cried because he was too much of a coward to seek Harry out and talk to the teen.

_XXX_

In Harry's old room, the one beside Draco's, Millicent Bulstrode sat with Pansy Parkinson, and they looked over invitations. Harry's birthday was coming up and they'd be damned if he let it pass. The adults were busy or grieving, or they decided Harry wouldn't want a party, but the teens wouldn't listen. If Harry could drag himself downstairs for five minute to wish Draco a happy 13th birthday, he could come down for an hour on his own day.

Millicent looked over the invites again, "where do the Weasley's live?"

"Um, The Burrow, I think." Pansy whispered. She looked over to the door separating Harry and Draco's room and sighed sadly. "Poor Dray, he hasn't slept a wink since the night they came back here."

Ignoring Pansy, because Millicent really couldn't talk about why Draco was so depressed without giving away his secret, she asked, "Where does Granger live again?"

"I don't know, give it to Hedwig, she'll know it by heart I presume." Pansy muttered, still staring at the closed, locked and warded door. "I wonder if there is anyone else Harry would want to invite?" Millicent shrugged.

_XXX_

Draco's room was usually the brighter of the boy's. Because his walls were green, the light from outside would shine off of them, in the way only magic could accomplish, and cause the rest of the room to be bathed in pale green light. Harry used to say it reminded him of the Killing Curse. Draco had taken one look at his brother's lightening bolt shaped scar and insisted on having the walls painted silver, like Harry's. But the brunette laughed and told Draco he liked the effect, and like the sappy older Brother Draco was, he kept the walls green.

As Draco looked around the room, he wished he hadn't listened. Rather than cheer him up to think of Harry liking the colour, he could only image Voldemort bathed in green as he died. And Draco assumed that was what Harry thought about when he thought of Draco's room. If he even remembered Draco that is. Now that Blaise was Harry's "boyfriend" no one else got a look in.

"By the gods Harry I miss you."

Draco sat up, and slowly got off of the bed. He stood still for a moment, allowing the blood time to get to his legs and feet. He wiggled his toes as he felt the familiar feeling that was described as 'pins and needles'. When it was gone, he walked towards the full-length mirror beside his bed: in full view of the window to ensure maximum light when he was preening.

He swallowed heavily as he looked into it. All he could see was his reflection, and it wasn't flattering. His cheeks were sunken, his hair was matted, and his eyes had dark rings around them as well as being bloodshot. He was sickly pale and thin: he hadn't slept or eaten properly since their return to Malfoy Manor.

The Mirror laughed at him, "Not looking your best are you, boy."

"No," Draco sad stiffly, while turning his head away, "I don't feel my best either."

The Mirror made a noncommittal noise, but stayed quiet. Draco took another deep breath and stared at his refection. The Mirror Draco had his hands on his hips, and flipped his lank, dirty hair out of his eyes. "Get on with it." He huffed.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

The Mirror raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. Stupid questions, 'how are you?' stupid Draco!" He coughed, and started again. "So, are you and Blaise you know serious or are you just passing the time?" He ran his hands through his hair growling, while the Mirror laughed. "Right, shouldn't imply he's a slut. Bad Draco.

"Ok take three, heya Harry, I was wondering, maybe if you and Blaise don't work out if you might want to go on a date with me?"

The Mirror pouted slightly, before giving Draco the once over. "If this Harry was me, I'd say no. You look a state. With any luck this Blaise one can wash, at the very least."

"SHUT UP!" Draco screeched and gabbed a book of the floor and flung it at the mirror. When he looked at it next, there was a crack down the centre and two Mirror Draco's smirking at him.

"Is that the best you got lover boy?" The asked in unison, their words sounding like an echo.

Draco sighed in frustration, "must throw you out," he muttered before moving to the Falcons poster on the wall. "So, Harry. You may not have noticed but I like you, and I know I shouldn't because we're Brother's but you were adopted so it's not incest. And anyway I was wondering if it didn't work out with Blaise," the Mirror coughed behind him, "and I revert back to my usually standard of hygiene, would you consider going on a date with me? If not I won't mine, it's not like I'm in love with you or anything," he laughed nervously and began to fiddle with the hem of his robes. "And anyway, it's one date not a marriage proposal so yeah. Don't look at me like that Harry! I told you, it's not wrong: we aren't really related!

"No, that doesn't mean I don't love you. Of course I love you," he laughed nervously again, "um, I meant. Well you're family, and yeah. I'm not in love with you. If I was I wouldn't tell you now anyway, cause that would scare you off… not that I'm in love with you, because I'm not. I'm not, really. So Harry, about this date then?"

A small laugh from the doorway caused Draco to whirl around, his face a priceless mask of horror. "M-Millie? Um, well what-"

"That isn't really Harry you know."

"Well, yeah, I know. And it's not Harry anyway, I said Harr_aly_ not Harry. It's this girl, and I met her in the summer and yeah."

"Oh, a girl named Harraly who you met this summer, while wasting away in your room? I see now," Millicent laughed at him and Draco had the grace to blush. "I already told you I wouldn't tell. That's your decision. But I think Harry may like you." Draco looked sceptical. "No really, the way he's going through lovers he obviously thinks they are missing something, a spark or a feeling. Maybe you can cause that feeling."

"What do you want Millicent?" Draco sighed.

"You know where Harry is right?" Draco nodded. "Good, we need you to ask him who else he'd invite to a party. This is your chance to ask him for yourself as well. If you get me." Millicent turned without waiting for an answer and left the room.

With a groan, Draco banged his head against the wall. He rolled his eyes as he heard the Mirror Draco's laughing at him, and left the room.

_XXX_

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sat stiffly on the couch in their bedroom. Lucius sipped from a crystal glass filled with white wine and Narcissa had her hands folded in her lap. Both of them watched the fireplace. Wizards had their own versions of Digital Versatile Disks and they were called Floo Versatile Disks, or FVD for short. The FVD they were watching was a home video of the day they all went to the beach, the summer Harry turned ten.

Both of the adults' eyes were riveted to the shimmering image visible in the fireplace. The scene they were watching had taken place after Narcissa had snapped the picture of Blaise, Harry and Draco together. The same picture Harry had in a photo frame Hermione Granger had given him for his twelfth birthday. That same photo frame that rested on the mantelpiece over the fireplace.

_**Voldemort ran across the sand towards the sea, Harry was running in front of him. While Voldemort wasn't feeling his best that day, he was well enough to enjoy time well spent with his Nephew. **_

"_**I'm going to catch you brat."**_

"_**Nah uh! Never!" Harry shrieked as Voldemort kicked sand at his back. **_

"_**Run, run as fast as you can Harry." Voldemort laughed as Harry turned his head to flash a grin. **_

"_**You won't catch me I'm the gingerbread man," the child giggled as he ran into the water and right through the incoming wave. **_

"_**Don't go out so far Harry," Voldemort warned but Harry just ran faster. He leaned forwards and started to swim, trying to catch up with his wayward Nephew. "Harry, stop! Come back!" He shouted as Harry was bowled over by another wave. The child surfaced moments later sputtering and soaking wet, but still smiling. **_

"_**Come on Tom!" he shouted, waving at the man, "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick," Harry chanted as he continued to wade further out. Back at the beach Narcissa screamed at Voldemort to do something. Lucius had to keep her on the beach as she tried to run for the water, forgetting she couldn't actually swim. Severus continued to film everyone, paying close attention to Harry. Magic being the only reason the observers could hear what the two in the water were saying. **_

"_**I'll hold you over a bloody candle stick if you don't come back here!" Voldemort threatened and swam faster. **_

"_**Have to catch me first!" Harry giggled, before being pulled under by a wave. "Tom, Tom the Piper's son stole a pig and away he run," Harry cried as he surfaced again, he didn't look happy this time. **_

"_**The pig was eat, and I'll beat you, Harry. Come back here!" Voldemort answered gruffly. Harry was pulled under and instead of a giggle he let out a scream. **_

"_**TOM! HELP!" He waved his arms and tried to swim back towards the beach but he was too far out, and the waves were pulling him back. Voldemort contemplated using magic to summon Harry and then 'Obliviating' all the Muggles present, but he knew better than to announce his presence. "HELP!"**_

_**With a hiss of frustration, Voldemort dived under the water and changed into his animagus form, which was unsurprisingly a snake, before swimming faster towards Harry and wrapping himself around the boy's ankle. He pulled Harry in as far as he thought was safe before turning back into Voldemort and surfacing. He hugged Harry tight as the boy clung to him sobbing, before he swam dragging Harry with him into the shallows. **_

_**On the beach Harry was group hugged and kissed and cried on, and then Voldemort was treated to the same. When they others had their go, Severus dropped the camera and everything went black. **_

"_**Uncle Sev! Get off me!" Harry cried, though the picture was black it was easy to guess they were hugging. The image shifted and began to fizzle out. The last thing that was heard was Voldemort saying: **_

"_**Caught you, Gingerbread man." Harry giggled at him, "I'll always save you." And then there was a static buzzing as the FVD finished. **_

Narcissa sniffed but didn't move to wipe away her tears. Lucius let his glass drop to the floor, but didn't react as the crystal shattered. They both sat and stared quietly, until Spiffy popped into the room and changed the FVD for the pair.

"I miss him," Narcissa whispered as the next disk started.

"Me too Cissa, me too," Lucius answered his wife quietly. Spiffy placed another drink in his hand, but he didn't notice.

_XXX_

Draco entered Harry's new room and looked around quickly. It was empty so he went to Blaise's. He pushed to door open and walked inside, before freezing in his tracks. Harry and Blaise were in the bed, on top of the sheets, naked and tangled together. Their clothes were strewn across the floor and there was a half empty shower cream bottle on the bed beside them. Draco sniffed quietly and slowly backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Green orbs watched his brother retreat, but Harry said nothing. If Draco wanted to start something, he was welcome to, but Harry couldn't work up the energy to really care about much anymore.

Draco pulled the door closed behind him, and ran back to his own room. He warded the door behind him and flung himself onto the bed. He cried himself to sleep, ignoring the Mirror Dracos' laughter and trying to forget the image playing behind closed eyelids.

_Everything I Know_

_And Anywhere I Go Away_

_It Gets Hard But It Won't Take Away My Love_

_And When The Last One Falls_

_When It's All Said And Done_

_It Gets Hard But It Won't Take Away My Love_

_I'm Here Without You Baby_

_But You're Still On My Lonely Mind_

_I Think About You Baby_

_And I Dream About You All The Time_

_I'm Here Without You Baby_

_But You're Still With Me In My Dreams_

_And Tonight It's Only You And Me _

**XXX**

Ok, there is chapter one of _Year 3_… Hope you liked it. Please review! I have the next chapter of this finished, so I'll update as soon as I get some reviews. :P

Also, I updated **KISS ME DEADLY** and by some miracle wrote a second chapter, which will be out soon too. **MIRROR IMAGE** will be up shortly; I'm 1000+ words into Chapter 8.

Please review.


	2. Brotherly Love

Ok, here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. Slightly less angst, and Harry and Draco have their first kiss, so that makes up for the wait, ne?

Enjoy then. Review.

**Words: **2,524

**Chapter 38** **/02**

**Brotherly Love**

The next morning, Draco rolled out of the bed grumpily. He glared at Millicent who was stood by his bed holding his duvet and laughing. He hated being woken up usually, but since the end of last year it was even worse. All Draco wanted to do was sleep, and dream. If he dreamt he was with Harry, he could dream Blaise wasn't even there. It wasn't a nice thing to do, because Blaise had been his and Harry's best friends since infancy. Likewise, Blaise should no better! Harry was Draco's first! Brother and he should have been Draco's lover! The blond growled and stalked in the direction of the bathroom.

Millicent flung the duvet back on the bed and left the room to inform Pansy that Draco was awake.

Draco languidly washed and dressed himself, and slowly made his way to the dining room. He stopped short in the doorway. His Mother, Father and Godfather were around the table, silent as usual. Pansy and Millicent were also there, but so was Blaise. Draco's mouth dropped open and his hands clenched and unclenched. He walked stiffly to the table, and unfortunately, had to sit beside the Italian.

"My parents are coming today aren't they?" Blaise asked.

Narcissa smiled sadly. "Yes, dear, they're coming today."

"Morning Draco," Blaise whispered hesitantly. He was unsure whether the blond would blame him for opening the Chamber. Draco only nodded stiffly, and viciously bit into a slice of toast.

"Honestly, be nice Draco. He's only trying to make conversation." Pansy chastened.

Draco glared at her. "He should have thought about that before he fucked my H- Brother." He cursed himself, mentally, for his slip up. Millicent smirked knowingly.

"Now really, there's no need to get so overprotective. I'm sure Harry can take care of himself." Pansy sipped at her tea between sentences.

"I'm. Not. Overprotective." Draco bit out slowly.

"Then why are you getting so worked up?" Blaise snorted. "It's not my fault only you know." The teens seemed to have forgotten there were three adults in the room. "Harry wasn't exactly tied to the bed or anything. He was as into it as I was." He raised his chin in defiance.

Draco's cheeks had flushed in anger, and his hands were clenched so tightly, his nails had drawn blood. The blood dripped through his fingers unnoticed as he fought to calm himself.

"And anyway, if anyone was taken advantage of its me. He's hardly a blushing virgin you know, so don't get your knickers in a twist." Draco growled.

Before Blaise had time to react, Draco was out of his chair and standing beside the brunette. He swung his arm back; fist clenched, and punched Blaise in the nose. He smirked as he heard the sickening crack, and sneered at the howling teen.

"Don't you dare, ever, speak about Harry like that!" He hissed threateningly. Millicent stood as well, and placed a calming hand on Draco's shoulder, and forced him back into his seat. Severus cast a mild healing charm on Blaise's broken nose, and Narcissa left to floo a Medi-Wizard. No one asked why Draco reacted like that.

_XXX_

The day of the party dawned soon enough, and Blaise and Draco hadn't been in the same room as each other since the incident, as it was dubbed. Draco was still insanely furious with the brunette, and it took all of his Malfoy training and Slytherin self-control not to search for Blaise and beat the living shit out of him. As much as Blaise protested to be taken advantage of, that breakfast, he happily spread his legs on numerous occasions since.

Harry, still felt off about it, but didn't complain either. As he was unsure what was missing, he didn't bother trying to talk about it. He figured Blaise wouldn't understand anyway, especially considering Harry himself didn't.

Harry finally made an appearance, the morning of the party. He was dressed head to toe in black silk and slacks. His hair was slightly longer than usual, as he hadn't gotten it cut since the year before. It now hung straight down, so the tips brushed the edge of his shirt collar and the fringe fell into his eyes. He flicked the fringe back and took a seat at the table in the dinning room.

"Morning all, miss me?" He tried to smile, and almost pulled it off.

Pansy and Millicent shrieked and launched themselves at the birthday boy, hugging him tightly. "Morning, happy birthday," they parroted.

Blaise leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the lips. Draco frowned, and gripped the edge of the table, trying to resist the urge to punch the Italian again. Lord and Lady Zabini were seated around the table as well, and nodded hello to Harry. As did Severus, and Lucius. Narcissa however gave a muffled sob and pulled her youngest into a hug.

"I have missed you," she whispered.

"And I you, Mother, and he too." She smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to his scar.

"It will get easier," she muttered, trying to convince herself as well.

They ate and headed into the Main Hall, and waited for the guests to begin arriving. The party was, by far, the most subdued party to ever be thrown by a Malfoy. While everyone smiled or laughed as if they were never happier, their posture told a different story. Slumped shoulders and hunched backs, and tired faces and dragging feet. All of them were sad, scared and tired. None of the could believe Voldemort was really gone. But he was.

And so, all of them placed their hope and faith on the shoulders of an equally heart-broken child.

Harry sighed, and made his way around the room. He greeted people he knew and those he didn't as if they were all good friends of his, he greeted those he didn't particularly like as if they were the best of friends and he took great pains to avoid Blaise.

Harry wasn't sure why he went through fuck buddies like he did. Maybe he was missing something in his life, it would explain the empty feeling he got when he was with his lovers, or maybe he was unhappy with his life and was over compensating.

Well he used to be happy, if not a little horny, but now he was depressed. He knew the adults had faith in him, and hoped he'd win Voldemort's war for them. He was thirteen years old! He also knew – unlike Dumbledore – the Death Eaters would wait till he was ready.

Blaise – what could he say about Blaise? – well the boy seemed to be more attached to him than was healthy. Then again, they had gone through a rather challenging, life-changing situation together and came out cracked and shattered. Maybe Blaise thought Harry would be the one to piece him back together? Harry didn't think so however; Harry was trying hard enough to keep himself for breaking apart.

And Draco. Harry just didn't understand Draco anymore. Blaise had told him the blond had gotten violent because he was in a relationship with Harry. The teen couldn't understand that, Draco was sweet and kind and wonderful. If Draco had a problem he'd talk to Harry about it, even if it were about Harry. The brunette frowned, and worried silently about his elder brother.

And Blaise… what do to about Blaise? Harry was happy enough with the sex, but there was still something missing. And he did feel slightly guilty. Unlike Ginny, Blaise was his friend, and unlike Pansy, Blaise was most likely going through some form of post-traumatic stress disorder, or something. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his longish hair.

His musing were cut short as Sirius walked over to him and pulled the teen into a quick hug. "Sorry I haven't been around lately kiddo. The Gringotts Goblin's wanted to get everything finalized and out of the way."

"It's fine Padfoot, really it is." Harry hugged his Godfather back.

They spoke quietly, snatches of whispered conversations taking place around the duo penetrated Harry's mind occasionally. Mostly he only paid attention to Sirius though.

"So what are you wearing for the Ministry Ball this year?"

"Who do you think will win the House Cup this year?"

"How did you know that spell? I thought it was banned?"

"Poor Harry, so young. Do you suppose he is ready?"

"Can you believe? His own Grandmother!"

The topics changed from nonsensical to whimsical to discussion on last years ending, to the demise of Voldemort, to Clarissa Black's own hand in it. Eventually, the conversations began to swing in a more relevant but worrying direction. Harry unconsciously leaned in the direction of the voices as he listened to them with one ear, seemingly still focused on Sirius, though.

"Did you hear? He broke out of Azkaban! First escapee ever!"

"Unbelievable! You're having me on."

"No, no, she's telling the truth. I heard it too. Escaped late last night, they only found out this afternoon. It should be in tomorrow's paper."

"Honestly, how long does it take to figure out a prisoner is missing." That was Severus speaking, Harry would have bet his life on it.

"Poor Harry and Draco. I suppose he'll be after Harry then won't he?"

"Still holding a grudge, disgraceful. He gave us all a bad name."

Harry froze and turned away from Sirius. He searched the room, trying to find the source of the conversation. Over to his left, near the edge of the room, Maria Nott, Lyle Crabbe, Severus, Patrice Parkinson and Louise Goyle stood clustered together talking loudly.

Harry strode over, followed by both of his parents and Sirius. "Whom are you talking about?"

Everyone in the group spun to face the four new comers. Mainly their attention was on Harry. Severus swallowed. "Harry…"

"Just tell me please." He ordered coldly.

Lyle Crabbe, Vincent's Father, coughed. "Marcus Avery has escaped from Azkaban Prison."

"We think he'll come after you," Patrice, Pansy's Mother added.

"Well, at least I wont have time to sulk and mope over Tom huh?" He grinned at Sirius, but his smile was rather forced. "How far do you think he's gotten by now?"

Gregory Goyle's Mother, Louise answered hesitantly. "I don't know, I suppose it depends on whether he found a mode of transport or not. He could be anywhere between Azkaban island itself and London. Or-"

"He could be right in his room?" Harry asked, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"Nonsense," Lucius huffed. "My Wards would have alerted me." He didn't sound too sure.

"Not tonight Father, when you've taken them down."

"He doesn't have an invitation." Lucius insisted.

"But he has a Dark Mark." The invitations were written using a small drop of Lucius' blood mixed in with the ink to allow them through the Wards once they were released somewhat. Having a Dark Mark however, was a different story. The Marks allowed for instant apparation on to a premises as long as another Marked person was within the building already, Wards or not.

There were plenty of Marked here tonight.

Without waiting for Lucius' reply, Harry turned and left the group. Grey eyes followed the teen across the room and out the back door before following. Harry ended up in one of the Malfoy gardens. He lay across a bench and starred up at the cloudless sky, watching the stars twinkle. A shooting star flew across the sky and Harry smiled serenely and closed his eyes.

'_I wish I knew what I was missing._' He wished on the star.

"What did you wish for?" A familiar voice asked.

Harry looked up, into warm grey eyes, and a pale face leaning almost completely over him. "If I tell you, it won't come true." He smiled, and sat up, bumping his nose off of Draco's. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Draco sat on the bench beside Harry. He ran his hands through his hair and down his robes, smoothing out invisible creases.

"What is it that's making you so nervous, Dray?"

Draco didn't answer; instead he turned his head and entangled one hand in Harry's raven locks. He licked his lips before pressing them to Harry's forcefully. It was the best first kiss Draco could wish for. The moment their lips touched, sparks ran through his body and from Harry's trembling, the blond knew he wasn't the only one feeling that way. Harry opened his mouth allowing Draco's tongue entrance. Draco ran his tongue teasingly across Harry's bottom lip before entering his brother's mouth and stroking the other tongue.

Harry moaned and pushed his tongue back, forcing Draco into his own mouth, before following. He mapped out the blond's mouth and then accepted defeat as Draco's tongue drove him back again. His arms encircled Draco's neck and his hands tangled in blond hair, and he moaned.

By the time they pulled back, their bodies were flush against each other's. They panted softly, foreheads pressed together.

"What did you wish for?" Draco asked again, curiously.

"You." Harry answered, smiling his first real smile since last year. Draco returned it.

_XXX_

Standing at the edge of the garden, hidden by trees and flowers, a man watched the two teenagers kiss. He licked his lips and bit back a moan as the moved closer and closer to each other. He sighed in disappointment as they pulled back and didn't move back together again. He glared.

He took a step forward, wand raised and stepped back again as he noticed a Cottonmouth Snake beside his foot. His free hand clamped over his mouth to muffle a scream as he scurried backwards, trying to put as much distance between himself and the snake as possible. He looked around wildly to try and guess if anyone had heard him. He noticed the brunette stand and brandish his wand threateningly.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

The man shuddered at the sound of the teenager's voice, and pulled at his dirty matted beard. With a 'crack' he disapparated.

"Who's there?" Harry asked again.

$ # **"It's me, Massster. Beware the Disssgracssed One."** # $

"Aoife," Harry called back to Draco who moved away from the bench to join his Brother. Harry picked up his snake and let her wrap around his neck.

"What now?" Draco asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"I suppose we should join the party, it is for me after all. And open some presents. And then I should speak to Blaise." He turned and smiled at the blond before gifting him with a chaste kiss. Draco almost melted at the smile, the brief kiss making him remember their first kiss, and causing his toes to curl in want.

He leaned forward his eyes closed and lips parted slightly, begging silently. Harry gave him what he wanted. Bodies flush again; Harry tangled his hands in the blond locks and pressed their mouths together. Tongue's caressed lovingly, and Draco forgot about his angst of the last few months and Harry forgot about Blaise and Voldemort and Avery. And they kissed, the two of them, and another shooting star flew over their heads unseen.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Kiss Me Deadly was also updated if you're interested.

More soon, please review…


	3. Breaking the News

Sorry it has taken so bloody long. I lost the urge to write at all! And I mean, write anything. But I think I'm back… go me! I had a bad few tests lately… so I was all depressed but I'm totally over it…

a href" target"blank" img src"http://img. border"0" alt"k155me LJdotcom" /a 

**Words : **3,376

**Chapter 39** **/03**

**Breaking the News**

When the two boys managed to separate their lips, Draco gifted Harry with a shy smile before standing and walking towards the door, expecting Harry to follow him. Harry did so. Together the teenagers made their way back in to the party, in silence and holding hands. The hand holding caused them to receive a few weird looks, but most people put it down to Draco's protective nature and let be. Blaise however noticed and glared daggers at Draco.

Contrary to popular belief, Blaise knew he wasn't in love with Harry, no matter what he had told the other teen. Sure, it was possible to fall in love with Harry, only an idiot wouldn't succumb to the raven-haired boys' charms, but Blaise didn't love him yet. He however, was Harry's lover. And no lover likes to see their man in the arms of – or holding hands with – another. He didn't love Harry, but he didn't want to lose Harry either.

Harry was like glue: no matter how much trouble rained on him and he broke apart piece by piece, Harry was there to stick him back together piece by piece. He wasn't whole yet; he couldn't let Harry go yet!

But he couldn't hold on to Harry on the other hand. Harry was suffering far more than he himself was, and maybe Draco was Harry's glue? Harry's saving grace. His hero. Who was Blaise, to deny Harry the right to heal? With a sigh, Blaise nodded his head to the large double doors that lead out of the Hall and into the Hallway. With a small nod, Harry headed in that direction dragging Draco with him.

"So, Draco finally worked up the courage to kiss you, eh Harry?" Blaise gave a stiff smile, "and I thought courage was a Gryffindor-only trait!" He tried to joke. Neither of the other two found it funny, either, yet they both offered a tight smile back.

"I'm sorry."

"No Harry, don't be sorry. It's you, you know, love 'em and leave 'em, I was silly to think I had a chance." Draco bristled at the insult to Harry but kept his peace for the moment. "Draco it seems, is the missing piece huh? The part you couldn't figure out was missing?" Harry nodded slowly; glad someone understood the weird feeling he had been having lately. "I'm glad. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry smiled. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him tight against his side, offering Blaise a glare.

"I mean it, Dray, I'm not going to try and take him back or anything. I promise." He held his hands up in surrender. "Are you going to tell your parents then?"

"Suppose so," Draco drawled, not loosening his grip on his Brother. He frowned, "I mean if you want to Harry."

"Of course!" The other teen insisted, and Blaise snickered quietly at them. Draco turned to glare at him.

"Whipped and you've been together a minute!" Blaise gave in to full blown laughter completely disregarding the twin glares shot his way. "Ok, ok I'm done," he muttered rubbing tears of mirth from his eyes. "I haven't laughed like that since before… last year," he finished quietly once again sombre.

Neither of the other teens answered Blaise, simply turned their heads away, while Harry fought not to cry. "Come on, we should get back to the party." Harry whispered.

It was mutually decided that the same night of Harry's break-up with Blaise was not the best night to announce his new relationship with his own Brother. Draco didn't mind, he agreed relatively easily, on the condition that Harry move back into his old room of course. Never let it be said that Draco Malfoy was whipped! Harry was rather put out about having to move back to his room, but he agreed none the less. To him it symbolized his old life, the one he had with Tom. Now, if he were to move back in it would be like he was forgetting about Tom, like it didn't matter that the man was gone!

It felt too much like betrayal for Harry's tastes.

A few weeks passed, and most things were back to normal. Harry even made an effort to pretend he was over the events of the previous year, even if everybody knew he was faking it, they couldn't fault him for not trying.

With a week till school, Harry and Draco decided to inform their parents before buying their school supplies – on the off chance that the adults might freak out and transfer one of them to a different school. Harry sent Spiffy ahead with a message, which was then delivered to Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius and Severus in turn.

When the adults were gathered in the Sitting Room, waiting patiently, Draco had to practically drag his brunette boyfriend into the room. The younger teenager seemed convinced their parents really would send him to a different school. Or maybe Draco cause Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. He swallowed and Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hi guys." He rasped, wetted his lips and greeted them again, managing not to sound like he'd been kicked in the scrotum. Sirius snickered at him, before coughing to cover it.

Draco rolled his eyes, and taking charge he gave a small cough to clear his throat – not wanting to squeak like Harry had – and greeted the adults. "Mother, Father, Sev and Sirius thank you for coming. Harry and I have something to tell you."

"Please don't make me change schools!" Harry tried to beg before Draco hit him with a silencing charm.

"Can you not interrupt until I'm done please? All of you." The adults nodded and the silenced Harry glared and pouted. "Ok, Harry and I are together." Sirius opened his mouth but shut it again when Draco glared. "And yes I realize we are in the same room together Sirius Black! I meant together as in _together_." He swallowed heavily and released the silencing charm on Harry, hoping he hadn't delegated himself to sleeping on the couch with the action.

Lucius Malfoy blinked. He wasn't sure if he actually heard what he thought he had heard. "Together?" He whispered.

"That's what I heard," Severus hissed back, without malice.

Harry took Draco's hands and squeezed them comfortingly, wanting nothing more than to run from the room and hide. Sirius surprised everyone by jumping from his seat and flinging himself at his Godson. "Congratulations Pronglet! Yay I win the bet!" He hollered, hugging Harry tightly.

Harry wheezed as he felt something – maybe a rib – crack. "Ow, bet?"

"With me," Narcissa smiled as she stood up and drew Draco into a hug. "What?" She shrugged. "I'm your Mother, I know these things."

Harry just smiled softly and held his arms out, Narcissa pulled him into a hug as well, leaving her cousin to come up and wrap his arms around the group from behind. Lucius and Severus stared at the group and then each other. Lucius allowed a small smile to flicker across his face as he took in the grins on both his children's faces. It was rather strange, but they weren't blood related so he couldn't begrudge them happiness.

"I am fine with it as well," he announced standing up and stealing the boys from his wife and cousin-in-law, dragging them in to another hug.

Severus turned his face from them, and blinked back tears. It wasn't fair to blame Harry. Tom had gone of his own free will; Tom had loved Harry enough to die protecting him. And Severus was jealous that Harry found love – or something that would become love – with Draco while he had lost his Tom, because of Harry. Harry noticed the frown and gave a small sob. Severus looked up, and the first thought that came to mind was that he was trying to gain sympathy. So Severus glared at his Godson, ignoring the tears pooling in those green eyes.

With another low sob, Harry seemed to realize the real reason Severus appeared to be mad at him. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed quietly, slumping to the floor and clutching his knees to his chest. He crushed his face against his knees, "I'm so sorry!" He hiccupped lightly, and gave another muffled sob. Lucius shot glares at Severus, but the man didn't move.

"You shouldn't be sorry, it's not your fault." Draco tried to sooth him. The blond sat on the floor behind him and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"He is right," Severus said, finally. "I should be sorry. It was unfair of me to take out my frustration on you. I promised I would never hate you and I meant it Harry. Do you forgive me?" Severus' voice took on a slightly pleading tone.

"Of course," and Harry threw himself at his Godfather, and continued to sob quietly. As they say, the first step towards healing is admitting you had a problem. And Harry's was a guilt complex a mile wide.

_XXX_

A few days before the 1st September, the group was ambling along Diagon Alley, going in and out of shops and talking to acquaintances they met along the way. Most everyone knew about the teen's relationship now: they didn't exactly put out an announcement in the Daily Prophet but they weren't ashamed of each other either. No one had been particularly shocked, if you ignored the Weasley's who were still adamant that Harry was going through a 'phase'. Harry and Draco's attention was captured of course, by the Quality Quidditch Supplies store.

In the window of the store was this announcement:

'_THE FIREBOLT_

_This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 0-150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request._'

Harry whistled, and Draco didn't stop waxing poetic about the broom the entire way from the window front to Flourish and Blotts, where Lucius forcefully dragged them to pick up their books.

The store manager was in a bit of a tizzy; apparently Hagrid had been given the Care of Magical Creatures position at Hogwarts and had chosen a textbook that actually was capable of eating its owner. With a terrified whimper, the manager stuck his hand into the glass cage in the centre of the bookshop and tried to grab one book. Pulling it out he threw it into the sack his assistant was holding open and asked to borrow Lucius' cane. With a sneer Lucius handed it over, and the manager used it to beat the trapped book into submission. When it was lying quietly in the sack, he tried his luck in snatching a second book. And repeating the whole process.

Of course, just as he thought he was done, Hermione walked in with her parents and the manager actually broke down in tears. Taking pity on him Harry offered to try and get Hermione a book. With a gulp, he slowly lowered his hand in and quite accidentally rubbed the spine of the book. Immediately the spider like creature on the front of the book calmed down and began to purr. With a shrug Harry pulled it out of the cage and gave it to Hermione with a grin.

"My hero!" She laughed and gave him a quick hug. "I heard about you and Draco, good for you I say!" He smiled thankfully at her. "So have you got all your books?"

"Not yet, come one, you may as well get them with us. Hello Mr, and Mrs. Granger." They greeted him back, and joined the party of adults while Harry and Hermione dragged Draco in search of books.

When no one was looking Severus slipped out of the shop and only rejoined them as they were ready to leave the Alley completely. While Narcissa noticed, she hoped her glare was sufficient enough to dissuade him from doing anything to harm her child.

_XXX_

Just as they were about to board the Hogwarts Express, Severus pulled Harry aside and handed him a long, thin, badly wrapped package. "I am sorry," he whispered and Harry cautiously unwrapped his gift. "I hope it makes up for not getting you a birthday gift as well? What I had planned to get you wasn't really appropriate in the end." Obviously something Tom related, or Blaise related.

"Thank you!" Harry gasped as he caught sight of the Firebolt. With a shriek he launched himself at his scowling Godfather, who vainly tried to wriggle away form the hug.

"It was no trouble," He smiled. "Unfortunately they were more expensive than I assumed, and I didn't bring enough to buy Draco one also."

"I'll share with him," Harry offered immediately. Severus ruffled his hair and led him onto the train just as the final whistle blew.

"What's that?" Draco asked, as Harry hurriedly tried to hide the broomstick from prying eyes. It was the Slytherin Quidditch teams new secret weapon.

"Firebolt." He whispered, and Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head. "I promise to share with you. It's a late birthday-joint-apology gift from Severus. Do you mind? He was going to get you one, but he hadn't brought enough money with him."

Draco just nodded quickly and reached out a hand, "can I touch it?" He breathed, enraptured. Harry laughed and nodded. Draco traced the handle with his middle finger gently and gave and awed smile. "I can officially say I touched a Firebolt." He said with a laugh. "And my boyfriend owns one." Draco gave a love struck smile and Harry did too. "I love saying that word, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend!" He laughed and Harry giggled along. He'd only been happy scarce few times since Tom's demise, and each time it was in the company of Draco.

Sporadically he reached out and hugged the blond, "thank you!" He whispered and Draco hugged him back, smiling happily and keeping silent on the matter. Harry pulled back a few minutes later when the door to their compartment opened.

A middle aged man, with greying-brown hair and warm brown eyes stood in the doorway with a small battered suitcase and a letter in hand. "Mind if I share with you? The others are all full." He rubbed his elbow nervously as he eyed Draco, recognizing the Malfoy blond hair, and drawing attention to one of the numerous patched that covered his old, worn robe.

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. "I'm Harry and this is Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Remus Lupin, I'm going to be your Defence Teacher this year." The elder man said quietly, pleased to have been accepted by the younger boy; the boy who looked so much like the deceased James Potter.

"Remus? Sirius spoke about you. You were friends with my old Dad right?"

"Old Dad?" Remus asked confused as he looked down at the letter in his hand. '_Harry lives with the Malfoy's now, he doesn't really talk about James or Lily or ask questions, but sometimes he refers to them as his 'old' parents_.' "Oh you meant James right?"

"Yeah!" He smiled, "sorry sometimes people get confused about that too."

Remus just smiled. He noticed that the blond's attention was on what ever Harry was hiding behind him and politely asked if he could see it as well. "It's a secret, can you keep a secret?" Remus assured his young Cub that he could. And Harry showed him the Firebolt. "Severus got it for me!"

'_Yeah and Snivellus is Harry's other Godfather but I have to be nice to him! Moony it's no fun! But anyway, he was a right git to Harry the other day but I'll tell you more about it some other time. I need to tell you loads I couldn't write about. But I'll see you soon though right?_'

Remus sighed softly; he had heard about Sirius getting out of Azkaban and was sure the Malfoy's had faked his innocence for some reason. Dumbledore was so sure he was to blame! He'd received the letter the day before he had to leave for Hogwarts, from a beautiful white owl that he assumed belonged to Harry as she was dozing on the luggage rack above his head. He hadn't known what to make of the letter at first, and then he decided to wait and speak to Harry first and then revalue his opinion of Sirius Black: old friend, supposed traitor, newly innocent.

Before he had the chance to say anything, Draco let out a pained groan and drew his legs up onto the seat so he could wrap his arms around his knees. "Hurts… so cold!" He moaned. The windows began to ice over, the frost creeping along the pane like a fish through water. Moving this way and that effortlessly, causing ripples to spread out around it. Harry put his hand to the window and winced as his scar hurt for the briefest moment before another pained cry from his boyfriend redrew his attention.

Remus stood, his wand pointed at the door, and as it opened to reveal a wraithlike figure floating a foot above the ground shrouded in what looked to be a black cloak, he screamed "expecto patronum!" and the Dementor retreated with a high pitched scream.

When he turned around, Draco was lying limp on the floor, with Harry shaking his shoulders and stroking his cheek soothingly. Remus frowned and pulled Harry back before lifting Draco to lie across one seat, and he sat next to Harry. "Let him wake in his own time." He said pulling out a chocolate frog, ready to offer to the blond boy.

_XXX_

Everything hurt, it was cold and he felt so empty. The memory played in his head over and over. He was so sure he had forgotten it. And now it was back to haunt him. Damn Marcus Avery and the Dementors both!

"Hello, my name's Avery." Harry and Draco smiled politely and continued to wait for Lucius. Avery not deterred reached out to touch Harry's arm. "What's your name?"

Harry yanked his arm away with a sneer, "I don't talk to strangers." Avery looked to Draco. "Nor does my brother. Now leave!" With a nod Avery turned to leave.

When they were sure he was gone Draco sighed and mumbled; "fucking paedophile." Before the words had left his mouth Avery and two others apparated around the boys who gasped and stepped closer together. Before Draco could shout for help, two of the men grabbed him and held his arms behind his back, a hand closed over his mouth as he struggled in their grasp trying to breathe and free himself. Avery walked towards Harry menacingly.

"I tried to do it the nice way." He told him, almost an apology. Before reaching for his wand, tears sprung to Draco's eyes as the wand was pointed at Harry.

"Crucio!" Avery shouted, and as the magic hit Harry he screamed for all he was worth but didn't fall over. "Abscindo!" He growled in annoyance. Long gashes appeared over Harry's arms and face, blood seeped through his cloak he obviously having been cut across the skin beneath them. With another cry of pain Harry fell to his knees.

With a scream, Draco pressed his hands over his ears and tried to block out the sounds of Harry screaming in his head.

_XXX_

When Draco woke he shot off the seat so fast he rolled onto the floor. He gasped and clung to Harry as the brunette moved to take him into his arms. Shakily accepting the chocolate from Remus Draco ate it, with one arm still wrapped around his boyfriend's neck.

"He's after us. Avery, he wants to hurt us. Don't let him! Harry!" He sobbed against the teen's neck, and unfortunately, Ronald Weasley chose that exact moment to burst into their compartment.

"Oi Malfoy, I heard you fainted! What a bloody girl!"

**XXX**

The Dementor memory is taken from **Brothers in Arms Year I, chapter 3**.

My sister managed to get on the computer… and she deleted my folder with all the BUFFY files in it, permanently cause it isn't in the Recycle Bin. Don't have younger siblings people!!

PLEASE REVIEW! x


	4. Hell in a Hand Basket

Hey sorry for the wait. I'm still computer banned for another two weeks, but when I finish my mock exams I'll try and update regularly again.

My mum is having some kind of bitch-fit at the moment, fuck knows why. The younger kids (half brother and sister) have pissed her off and she's taking it out on me… Idiot!

Anyway, ignore my rant and read on please!

**Words: **2,504

**Chapter 40** **/04**

**Hell In A Hand Basket**

After Ron Weasley's rude interruption on the train, things went from bad to worse for Draco and Harry. When the train finally started up again, the scant few Professors that were on the train insisted whoever was in a compartment had to remain in that compartment until they arrived at Hogwarts. That meant Remus, Harry and Draco had to spend the rest of the train journey with one Ronald Weasley. And if that wasn't bad enough, Weasley shoved Draco out of the way while Harry was helping him up off the floor. Then dragged Harry down into a seat beside of him.

Draco glared at the red head, and allowed Remus to help him into a seat on the opposite side of the compartment. He had traded glares with Ron for over half the remaining journey while Ron desperately tried to engage Harry in conversation but was rebuked over and over. Remus was the only one who tried to be civil to Ron, and even he gave up after being ignored continuously.

Remus soon realized there was no love lost between any of the teenagers in the compartment, and offered to swap places with Harry. Ron had screamed "NO" loud enough to deafen Harry, but the brunette had nodded and stood up. Seated beside his boyfriend once more, Draco was much more amiable in general, he was still a bastard to Weasley though.

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, Ron had stood up and shoved Draco out of the doorway so he landed on his face on the floor in the hallway with about 20 students laughing. Of course then Ron caught sight of the 'death-glare' on Harry's face, and the fact that at least 15 of the 20 students were Slytherins and were laughing at him. With a squeak, he fled, pushing past the other children and dashing for one of the Thestral drawn carriages so he could get away from Harry until he had reinforcements at least.

Sitting at their table in the Great Hall, Draco groaned when he realized they were sat so he would be able to see Weasley. Feeling put off his food, he didn't even whine when Dumbledore started one of his annual, long and pointless speeches. He did clap for Remus though, when he was introduced. When Severus saw this, he also gave a small – very small – clap.

Weasley however, had found something else to occupy his time with. He was leaning over and whispering to the Gryffindor's, no doubt spreading the 'Draco Malfoy fainted' story. Those brave enough – or stupid enough, considering Harry's temper – laughed, and even pointed. Those with sense, shifted down the bench afraid of being guilty by association. Fred Weasley smacked Ron over the head when the idiot red head put his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. George Weasley gave him a shove, which actually caused him to fall off the bench. Draco happily laughed at him.

From her seat Hermione Granger sighed and cursed the school rule that said all housemates must sit at the house tables of welcoming and leaving feasts. She wanted nothing more than to sit with the Slytherins. Fortunately, dinner ended soon enough and McGonagall ushered her out of the Hall and towards the Transfiguration classroom. Once they were safely squirreled away, McGonagall held out a small pocket watch on a very long, thin golden chain.

"This, Miss Granger, is a Time-Turner. You will use this to get to all of your lessons on time, and get in some extra sleep. I trust you know all about Time-Turner's?" Hermione nodded. "Good. If you find you cannot cope with your work load, tell me and I shall see that you are allowed to drop a few electives."

"Thank you Professor," she whispered and left the room, and Time-Turner hanging around her neck.

That night was spent, not sleeping, but catching up on the summers events and the 'what's' and the 'how's' and the 'where's' of everyone's friends. Harry of course refrained from joining in with any of the happy carefree conversations encase the topic of Tom came up, and he would be responsible for ruining everyone's good mood.

Draco happily talked away, and whined about Weasley, and bitched about Weasley, and informed everyone that Marcus Avery had tried to sneak into Malfoy Manor, and he threatened to kill Weasley, and mentioned how much he hated Weasley. Harry laughed, and the sound was enough to distract Draco from his tirade. The blond smiled over at his Brother, and boyfriend and received a goofy smile in return.

Blaise coughed loudly, to get the attention of the Slytherin's in the common room. "I would like to make an announcement. On top of Weasley being a blathering idiot, we have good news. Harry and Draco finally pulled their fingers out of their arses and got together! Three cheers?"

Everyone cheered, once, twice, three times and burst into rapturous applause. Harry blushed faintly, but Draco was milking the attention for all it was worth. With a swagger he made his way to Harry and pulled the brunette into his arms, for a very steamy kiss. They pulled back amidst even wilder cheering and a disapproving cough, faintly heard over the din.

"GO TO BED," Severus roared, magnifying his voice with magic so he could be heard. The place quietened so quickly, it was almost as if everyone had portkeyed out. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and in fact a 2nd year named Martin Davis did transfigure some dirt into a pin and drop it. "DETENTION DAVIS!" Severus cried loudly, and then took the charm off his throat. "Bed, now, go to, comma."

With a gulp, Davis slunk out of the room, and everyone else ran, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Snape's anger. Draco and Harry looked up at their Head of House, and their Godfather. "Go to bed boys, please," he sounded so weary; Harry couldn't resist hugging the man.

"Feel better?" He asked innocently. Severus just nodded. "I'm sorry," the boy whispered before running out of the room.

Severus ran a hand over his face and sighed, "I did it again."

Draco laughed, "It's Harry's nature to feel guilty. It's that bit of Gryffindor blood in him I suppose. It's not your fault Uncle Sev." Draco hugged the man too, and headed to bed himself.

_XXX_

Their first lesson back was Divination, an elective subject Harry had picked because he didn't want the extra work of Ancient Runes. Unfortunately, Ron found out and took Divination as well. Because he was the nicest big Brother in the world, Draco had dropped Elementary Spell Weaving and taken Divination as well. He figured he could always convince Harry to drop Divination at OWL level, and pick up Spell Weaving again.

Hermione joined them, and the three of them sat around a table, each balanced on a beanbag trying not to fall over as Ron Weasley wiggled and shoved his way between Hermione and Harry. The four of them sat around the table, balanced on beanbags, while three of them glared at the fourth person.

Professor Trelawney, who looked like a preying mantis who had learnt to talk and walk upright stood at the front of the class and refused to open the windows no matter how much Dean Thomas begged. Her glasses were three sizes too big for her face, and made her eyes look bug-like. She wore five different coloured shawls over a woollen dress with two pairs of mismatched stockings.

"Open up your copy of Unfogging the Future class," She opened her own book, and the class followed suit. They each had a cup of tea, which they drained so only the leaves remained. "Swap with your partner," Ron handed his to Harry but Draco took Harry's quickly and Harry took Hermione's, who in turn took Draco's. Ron looked around the class for someone to trade cups with.

He ended up looking at Trelawney's after she cooed that she knew he would be left out all along. Seamus Finnegan laughed that everyone could have known that, because the people he was sitting with hated him. Trelawney threatened Seamus with detention.

Hermione made disapproving noises as she looked over Draco's cup, then gasped and almost dropped the cup. Harry frowned and clicked through his book. And Draco couldn't make heads or tails of Harry's tealeaves.

"Hermione," Harry spoke first, "you are going to be tired this year. There is a pillow in my cup," Hermione couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Draco frowned, "I can't." Trelawney took the cup off of him and gasped louder than Hermione had.

"My boy, I see the Grim." Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil cried out in horror. "You will die a painful death my boy." She patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Doubt it," he muttered to Hermione. "My Godfather is a Grim."

Hermione waited till Trelawney had walked away before giving Draco his future prediction. "Draco, I'm so sorry. There's a man, and then it changed and there was a boy, and then there was the rune for pain and one for fear. And then the tealeaves scattered and-" She paused. "Draco, I think Avery is going to go after you."

Harry reached over and squeezed Draco's hand. Ron had been told to follow Trelawney around with her teacup, but unfortunately Ron had walked back to the table.

As loud as he could, he exclaimed, "why would Avery go after Malfoy? Death Eater scum stick together!" Harry hexed him. Badly.

Ron had to leave for the infirmary, and no one told on Harry so he got away with it. Draco was shaking slightly, and clinging to Harry's hand. Harry handed his cup to Hermione who also tried to read it.

"No wonder Draco couldn't understand this." She slapped the table in frustration. "Your future's tied to his. He wouldn't have been able to know it until you did. There's a rune again, but it's protection, and there's a man… two boys… oh Harry! I think you're going to save Draco."

"Of course I will," he sneered and Draco gave him a small smile. The blond turned to look at the clock; he couldn't wait for the lesson to end.

_XXX_

Things seemed to go from bad to worse lately. Ron was back from the infirmary, just in time for Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creature's lesson. While Ron was feeling better, he was also feeling bitter. He was annoyed that Malfoy had gotten away with cursing him, although he didn't blame Harry. It wasn't Harry's fault Draco couldn't stick up for himself.

When Hagrid brought forward Buckbeak the Hippogriff the class gave a collective gasp and then shoved Harry forward when Hagrid asked for volunteers.

Harry bowed hesitantly, and when Buckbeak bowed, Harry gave a sigh of relief. Before he could rejoin the crowd, Hagrid lifted him by the hips and placed him on Buckbeak's back. Harry clung on tightly at first as Buckbeak flew. Slowly, he lessened his grip and held on with his legs instead.

"Wow," he muttered as he landed. He ran to Draco, "you have to try that."

The blond looked at Hagrid who nodded. Slowly Draco moved forward and bowed. Buckbeak bowed back. And when Draco moved to mount the Hippogriff, Ron Weasley ran forward and shoved the blond teen. Draco fell onto Buckbeak who reared back, knocking Draco to the floor. When Buckbeak landed, Draco wasn't able to roll out of the way in time and screamed in pain as the Hippogriff stood on his arm, breaking the bone.

Harry screamed along with his Brother and, as Hagrid tied Buckbeak up, Harry pulled Draco as far away from the Hippogriff as he could without hurting him too much. While everyone had seen Ron push Draco, is was hard to prove as their was no magical signature, and Draco was after all a Death Eater's son and Dumbledore did side against Ron Weasley's expulsion.

Even though a week had passed since the accident, Lucius was furious of course. When he was denied the expulsion of Weasley, he decided to have the Hippogriff killed. Even though Harry begged him not to. Draco just said he never wanted to see another Hippogriff as long as he lived, while clutching his broken arm, and Lucius took this as a 'go ahead'. So he got in touch with McNair.

Harry kicked a tree and slumped to the floor. Hagrid, while patting his eyes with an over large handkerchief, patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Not yer fault," he said.

"Still, if my Father wasn't being such a prat! I know he's worried about Draco, but it wasn't Buckbeak's fault!" He punched the ground. "Everything is going to hell in a hand basket lately, and I can't find a way to make things like they were before!" He sobbed quietly and Hagrid offered Harry a spare handkerchief.

"Now, now," Hagrid patted Harry on the back again, hard enough to make the boy fall over, "it'll be ok, yer'll see."

"No it won't," Harry muttered, "not until he comes back." Hagrid had enough sense not to ask who 'he' was.

_XXX_

Hogsmeade was quiet on a Monday afternoon. Everyone had gone back to Hogwarts and there were no kids around, and the adults had no reason to be out running around after kids. So it was quiet. Which suited Marcus Avery just fine.

Slinking around in the shadows, Avery laughed to himself, soon he'd have them. Soon it would be better. No Tom Riddle to get in his way, no Lucius Malfoy to ruin his play. Just him and the kiddies, the kids and him, he cackled and a witch who walked past sneered at him.

Two men walked out of the Hogshead Pub and nodded to him. "Avery?" One whispered and Avery nodded. "You wanted to talk to us?" The man who spoke was tall and thin with black hair that hung to his shoulders. It was tied back with an emerald green ribbon.

"Hurry up," the second was tall as well, but chubby with grey hair that was cut short.

Avery explained what he wanted the two men to do and with a nod the chubby man went back into the Hogshead Pub. The man with the emerald ribbon smirked and started walking away from the town.

Just outside the boundary of the school wards, someone paced back and forth. He was waiting for the Potions class to return from picking ingredients. When one boy walked past him, in a Hufflepuff robe, the man hissed, "IMPERIO," and smirked as the child stiffened, "get Malfoy," he commanded.

When a Ravenclaw girl walked past, he did the same thing. When he left, his hair snagged on a tree branch. He apparated away; all that was left to testify of his presence there was an emerald green ribbon caught on the tree, blowing gently in the breeze.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Blurred Reflections has just been updated as well.


	5. The Sum Of Our Fears

Here is the next chapter, as you can see I am unbanned… even though I really do need to revise (still haven't started yet. Bad me). There is an important AN at the bottom of this chapter, please read it once you've finished the chapter. Thanks.

B U **Words : ** /B /U 3,675

B U **Chapter 41** /B /U **/05**

B U **The Sum Of Our Fears** /B /U 

The room was bathed in candlelight, which flicked slightly as the man hovering over a desk in the middle of the room let out a puff of air. He ran a hand wearily through his greying hair and stared down at the crinkled parchment lying on the desk.

Remus Lupin had a lot of new things to think about recently.

For years he had dealt with the fact that his best friend, his lover and Mate, had betrayed the Potters. James had been the first person to accept Remus Lupin as himself, to have not recoiled in fear at the mention of the word 'werewolf'. And Sirius had been responsible for that mans death.

For years he had lived with that fact above his head. The fact that he had loved that murderer, that betrayer… had loved him enough to defend him to Dumbledore's face. He had loved Sirius enough to hope for the best, until Dumbledore thoroughly convinced him that Black was guilty. He had never even once contemplated visiting Sirius or enquiring about him or appealing the sentence. So, trial less, Sirius rotted in Azkaban.

But he was back now. Sirius was free, thanks to Lucius Malfoy. Remus would never have seen that coming, not in a million years. At first Remus had been utterly terrified that the Malfoys were faking Sirius' innocence in order to free him on behalf of the Dark Lord. But Dumbledore had then told him how Voldemort had been defeated in the Chamber of Secrets last year. And then Remus had been afraid that Malfoy was going to try and use Sirius to hurt Harry. And then Dumbledore told him that Harry was a Malfoy now.

Finally convinced that maybe Sirius could be innocent – but not banking on it until he spoke with Harry – Remus was not terrified that he could fall for Sirius again. He could fall so hard and fast it would be like before, before Sirius ever went away. But then that would make him the betrayer wouldn't it? If it were like before, it would be like Lily and James never died; Remus would be sacrificing their memory in return for his lover, who he had likewise betrayed to save his conscience.

With a low sob, Remus picked up the parchment again. Hedwig, Harry's owl, had brought the letter a few weeks after Sirius left Azkaban. Remus still hadn't replied to it.

I "_Dear Mr. R. J. Lupin, _

_We here at Marauders Incorporated are pleased to inform you of our latest promotional offer. For this week only, we solemnly swear that if you reply to this letter you will receive one fully certified Marauder for Life, free of charge at no extra cost. This offer is available to Mr. Lupin only, or at certain times of the month, Moony may have full use of the Marauder for Life as well. We here at Marauders Incorporated wish you a mischief-filled good day. _

_Mischief Managed!_

_Hey there, Moony. Uh I hope you didn't set fire to this letter before now, cause if you did you're missing out on some terrific news. Guess what Moony old chap? I'M BLOODY FREE. Uh by the way it's Sirius here. _

_Oh god, I can't believe it. It's like I'm dreaming, but I know I'm awake yet I'm terrified I'll wake up and it really will be all a dream. Then I'll be back in that horrible place. I'm such a paradox. I missed you Moony. Anyway, you seen Harry lately? He said not, but I was checking to see if you've been Marauding around him, without him noticing. Though I doubt it, that boy is such a snake! He'd probably smell you out, or trick you into showing yourself. _

_I can't believe I'm proud that there is a Slytherin in the family. Although I suppose considering his family it's highly unlikely he'd do anything but make waves, eh? I mean James was always in trouble, having letters sent home, Howlers arriving from home, getting detentions, pranking Snivellus and the like. Harry of course followed in his Father's footsteps. There hasn't been a year where Harry hasn't gotten into some sort of trouble, yet, although Malfoy holds out hope. He rather fears his hair might go grey. _

_Yeah, you're probably wondering why Malfoy freed me huh? Well, Harry found out I was innocent. James and I left him some letters in his Vault on the off chance none of us survived. And then Harry found the Black Mirror Moony, so I wasn't so alone, not for the last year at least. Malfoy brought Wormtail to court. He found that bastard for me, Moony! Because Harry told him too! I didn't think I'd ever see the day when Lucius Malfoy did something someone told him to without something in it for himself. I said 'some' a lot in that sentence, eh?_

Harry lives with the Malfoy's now, he doesn't really talk about James or Lily or ask questions, but sometimes he refers to them as his 'old' parents. I guess he got over their deaths quicker than we did old chap. But then again, Harry never knew them like we did. He barely remembers them. He does have dreams of Lily screaming sometimes, though.

_Anyway, there's so much to tell you. I can barely contain myself! I was bouncing around Malfoy Manor earlier when Cousin Narcissa said I could stay. I get to live in the same house as Pronglet, Moony can you believe? Remember how many times I begged Lily Flower to let me move in, or let Harry stay with me? And she'd always hug him tight and refuse. Well, ha, I live with Harry now. She was so protective of him, wasn't she? No wonder she died for him though, he is such a charmer! _

_I can barely keep my wits about me with him in the room. He's tricked me into pranking myself so many times already. He's a menace, a real Marauder!_

Oh, I have to go now, sorry. Hedwig is getting impatient – that's the owls name by the way. And yeah and Snivellus is Harry's other Godfather but I have to be nice to him! Moony it's no fun! But anyway, he was a right git to Harry the other day but I'll tell you more about it some other time. I need to tell you loads I couldn't write about. But I'll see you soon though right?

Please, please, please, Mr. R. J. Lupin in the name of all things prank worthy reply to this letter as soon as possible or I might go INSANE! No one knows where you are and I'm worried, Moony. I miss you and I LOVE you so much as well, although you probably hate me now, with the whole guilty of murder and betrayal thing I had going on for me a few years back huh? Shit—

_Much love, Padfoot: Marauder for Life._" /I 

Remus lay the parchment down again and sighed. He still hadn't wrote back or gotten around to speaking to Harry about Sirius yet. He really should though he knew that. He knew how much it must be hurting Sirius to think that the last Marauder hated him. He sighed again and opened the top desk drawer on the left side of his chair. He pulled out a second sheet of parchment and unrolled it hesitantly.

It had arrived a few days ago, and Remus still hadn't worked up the courage to open it yet. He knew it was from Sirius, even though it had arrived with a different owl, and he admitted he was scared.

I "_Mr. Lupin, _

_While I perfectly understand your need to hate me, considering all I have been accused of, I trusted that you would use what common sense and decency you possessed to at least reply to my last owl to, at least, tell me to 'fuck myself'. I did not however expect you to be so discourteous as to ignore my missive completely. And yes, I now I sound like a stuck up Pureblood snot right now, but goddamn it Moony I'm upset!_

_What did I do to make you hate me so much? _

_Harry owled, apparently you're teaching at Hogwarts now so at least I know Dumbledore didn't bump you off like he did the rest of us, eh? Maybe I could drop by and see you sometime, although I rather think you wouldn't appreciate the visit so maybe I won't. Anyhow, do look out for Harry for me? Someone he loved dearly just died because of Albus. TTFN, and all that rot, old chap. _

_Sincerely,_ _Sirius Black: Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black._" /I 

Remus brushed away the tears that were slowly but surely falling over his cheeks. He sniffed and pulled a worn handkerchief out of his patched-up robe pocket and blew his nose. His hands shook unsteadily as he rolled the parchment back up – both of them – and tucked them away in the top desk drawer.

Standing up out of his chair, he rubbed his eyes again and prepared for First Year Defence class. He had the Third Years later today.

I _XXX_ /I 

At present, the Third Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were trekked desolately into the Potions classroom. No one was much looking forward to continuing the year. Ron Weasley was rather regretting teasing Draco Malfoy so much because now he had pissed the Slytherins off so much he could barely leave the Tower without being hexed. Draco was making himself ill with fear since Hermione read his tea leaves for him in Divination. Not to mention his arm hurt like a bitch, and that Hippogriff was still around the School somewhere.

Harry was angry with Lucius, himself, Ron, Severus even, the professors, Dumbledore and McNair. Hell, he was even angry with Tom. How dare the man die and leave him all alone to cope with all this? He wasn't ready to be a Dark Lord; the Death Eaters had begun writing to him about how they were expected to continue their movement. He was 13-years-old, he didn't know anything about systematic terror!

Hermione hated living with the Gryffindors and was considering a resort while the other Slytherins were running out of ways to torment Ron.

Severus slunk into the room and bellowed right into Ron's ear, causing Neville Longbottom to jump a foot into the air. "Where would one find a Bezoar?"

"Uh-," Ron swallowed and looked around for help.

"Idiot boy, I told you that answer in first year." Severus sneered and made his way to his desk.

"I can't remember that far back!" Ron shouted before clamping a hand to his mouth.

He smirked, "and how do you expect to pass your NEWTs if you cannot remember elementary Potions?" He pointed his wand at the blackboard and instructions appeared, "twenty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. Begin! We are making de-aging draught."

Harry rolled his eyes, apparently Severus wasn't enjoying this year much either.

I _XXX_ /I 

This time the Defence classroom was brightly lit rather than bathed in shadows. The Third Years had come straight from their Potions class to here, followed by professor Snape who was levitating a wardrobe behind him, with a scowl on his face. He dumped the wardrobe at the front of the class and sneered at Professor Lupin.

"I don't suppose any one had told you, but this class contains Neville Longbottom." He sneered at the boy who went whiter than white. "He is not to be trusted to do anything taxing lest he make a catastrophe out of it. Unless of course Granger is there to hiss instructions in his ear." He referred to the incident in Potions, where Hermione had cheated to make sure Neville didn't blow up yet another potion.

With one last scowl he turned on his heel and swept out of the classroom, drawing his robes around his chest like a bat folding its wings, as he walked.

"Well then!" Remus clapped his hands together trying to sound cheerful. His eyes lingered on Harry longer than necessary as he swept over the class taking in all the students he was about to teach. "In that wardrobe is a Bogart." Many people recoiled in fear and shot the rattling knob on the wardrobe wary looks. "Can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?"

Hermione raised her hand briefly and spoke before Remus could acknowledge her, "a Bogart is a shape-shifter. It will transform into what ever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Well done!" Remus grinned, "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, what advantage have we got over the Bogart?"

"There are too many of us," Harry said from his seat beside Draco. "It will get confused because it doesn't know whose fear to transform into first."

"Five points, well done." He moved to the wardrobe and placed on hand on the knob. "Now, get into a line and we'll begin." He paused and gave an embarrassed laugh. "Silly me! How do we repel Bogarts?"

No one said anything. Draco rolled his eyes, "this is ridiculous." He muttered to Harry who shrugged.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy! To defeat our fears we have to laugh at them. Repeat after me class, 'Riddikulus'." Everyone followed his lead and Draco's face took on a slightly pink hue. Remus opened the wardrobe door and they began.

Neville went first. Professor Snape ended up dressed in his Grandmother's clothes. Ron ended up with a spider on eight roller-skates. Over and over, half the class came forward to face their fears until it was Harry's turn. Hesitantly he moved forward. Behind him Draco half listened to Hermione mutter about what she would be afraid of and how she couldn't wait to see.

Draco himself wasn't particularly looking forward to the experience. He rather preferred to ignore his fears, than face them.

The door of the wardrobe rattled and Remus flung it open. He was prepared to protect Harry should the Bogart become Lord Voldemort, though. However it didn't. Dumbledore had assured him that Harry's greatest fear was Voldemort, especially after the Chamber of Secrets debacle.

In place of where Remus thought the Dark Lord would have been, was a tall man with pale white skin and ebony wavy hair that hung over his ears and slightly into his eyes. The man smiled and held his arms out to Harry. Stranger and stranger, Remus thought, a Bogart was supposed to frighten not comfort.

With a sob Harry ran forward even as Draco reached out to pull him back. "Tom," he whispered as the Bogart wrapped his arms around the child. "I'm so sorry," he whispered again. Remus frowned at the green eyes that flashed crimson for a moment as a smirk split across the strangers face.

The Bogarts hands moved. Wrapped around Harry's neck, they began to squeeze. The grip tightening so Harry could barely breathe. Choking and gasping he barely caught the words the Bogart was whispering at him, although the rest of the class didn't hear. Remus did though.

"It wasss your fault Harry." The voice hissed, reminding Remus temporarily of Voldemort. "You killed me, it wasss all your fault. I wasss trying to help you and you killed me! Murderer!" Harry choked out a denial and the Bogart laughed. "I will take my payment in blood."

A wand hand appeared in the Bogarts hand and it was pointed at Harry. "Riddikulus," the brunette teenager gasped out, his own wand finally freed of his pocket and pointed at the Bogart's stomach.

There was no way to make Tom's death funny. No way at all. And the Bogart seemed to know that. It didn't change form or suddenly wear new clothes or roller-skates or anything like that. It merely let go of Harry and walked, calmly, slowly back to the wardrobe and shut the door behind itself.

"I think that's enough for today." Remus said.

"No, I'm fine. Carry on, really." Harry gave him a tired smile and sat at the back of the room, bathed in shadows.

Hermione pushed Draco forward. Unhappily, he raised his wand and prepared himself as the wardrobe opened again.

This time, Marcus Avery stepped out. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he ran forward only to be stopped by Hermione. Standing behind Draco, rather than beside him, Harry watched as Draco's arm shook with fear.

"Hello, my name's Avery. What's your name?" Avery asked with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

It was like their first encounter. When they had been eight, after Harry had crucioed the man. Draco sniffed and unwittingly, he found his mouth forming the same words he had said before, "fucking paedophile."

Avery stepped forward, "I tried to do it the nice way." A wand appeared in his hand before anyone could react. It was pointed to Harry, and with a yell Avery said, "CRUCIO!"

Harry dropped to the floor as pain engulfed him. Like when they were eight, he was hit by the Cruciatus and he writhed on the floor and bit through his lip – like he had done when he was eight. He refused to cry or beg. It wasn't real. It was a Bogart not Avery. It wasn't supposed to be real.

"Riddikulus," Draco muttered, stunned. "RIDDIKULUS," he screamed when nothing happened the first time. Avery twisted and became… Avery again. Only this time he was twitching like he was under the Curse too. The Curse wasn't lifted from Harry though.

Remus threw himself in front of the Bogart and suddenly Harry found he could breath again. A pale round moon hung in midair, with a few clouds drifting around it. "Riddikulus," Remus shouted and the moon became a balloon that was quickly deflating. It flew into the wardrobe and Remus slammed the door after it. "Ok, now we really are done. Everyone, go to the Library and look up… something. Mr. Potter stay behind."

Everyone filed from the room, but Harry stayed where he was. He had fallen to the floor when he was under the Curse, and he hadn't bothered to pick himself up again. Remus silently handed him some chocolate, which he ate slowly, never taking his eyes off the floor. One hand rose to brush against his lips. It pulled away with blood on it.

"I bit through it when I was eight. It was the first time I was put under the Cruciatus, you know." Harry said, still starting at the floor. "that's why I have a scar on my lip, because I bit through it."

Remus looked horrified. "They put you under the Curse?"

"They?" Harry looked confused as he finally raised his eyes to meet Remus'. "Oh you mean Father and Mother? No, they never. They wouldn't hurt me. Avery did it. The Bogart turned into Avery. But it wasn't real, it shouldn't have hurt should it? He came back!"

"Back from where?" Remus asked, honestly confused. He didn't really read the Prophet, not since it slammed Sirius years back.

"Azkaban," Remus flinched slightly at the word. "It was all over the papers. When we were eight, Avery tried to kidnap Draco and I from Knockturn Alley. He didn't obviously. But he did cast the Cruciatus on me, as well as other curses and two other men held Draco and nearly broke his arm." Harry looked back at the floor. "Father was furious. They were all sent to Azkaban. Avery's back now."

"It was only a Bogart Harry."

"No, Avery really is back. He broke out of Azkaban shortly after Sirius left." Harry smudged the blood from his lip across his cheek as he rubbed the wound with his hand.

Remus couldn't find anything to say to that, so he settled for healing Harry's lips and staying silent.

"Everyone thinks he's going to get me. Or Draco." Harry looked up again, and Remus could see fear swimming around in those green eyes of his. Lily's eyes. "Hermione read our tea leave in Divination. Avery is going to get Draco and I'm going to save him. What if I can't?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What if I can't save him? I couldn't save Tom." He whispered brokenly.

"Your Bogart?" Harry nodded. "Will you tell me about him?"

"He's my Uncle. He bought me my familiar. Not Hedwig. Aoife, my Cottonmouth snake; she's hibernating at the moment." Harry sniffed and Remus offered him his handkerchief. "Dumbledore," he snarled, "killed him last year and then fucked with my memories. He tried to make me think Tom tried to- to rape me. He wouldn't!"

"I believe you," Remus smiled sadly. "I am sorry for your loss. You have lost so many people Harry."

"Yeah, pity Potter please," the boy snarled and got to his feet. "Sorry I shouldn't take it out on you."

"Is Sirius innocent?" Remus shouted as Harry's hand turned the doorknob. He didn't turn around but he let go of the handle, closing the door again.

"Yes." He opened the door. "I'll send the letters with Hedwig, if you like."

"Yes please."

Harry didn't reply, he silently left the room and closed the door behind him. Before the door closed, Remus caught a flash of Malfoy blond hair as Draco stood up from where he'd been waiting on the floor and engulfed his Brother and boyfriend in a hug.

"Father's on his way," the blond whispered and Remus moved away from where he'd been listening at the keyhole.

Remus sighed as he turned off the lights and lit the small candles he had floating around instead. He'd always preferred the dark.

It seemed everyone had something to fear. Maybe Remus wasn't so different then? He smiled, and picked up a quill and a sheet of blank parchment. He sat at his desk, and ignoring all of the fears that had played on his mind in the last few years, he penned a reply to Sirius Black.

And he smiled as he wrote, signing the letter 'Love from Moony: Mischief Managed'.

B **XXX** /B 

Some of Remus' letter was taken from Brothers in Arms III – Chapter 3: Breaking the News.

Draco's Bogart was taken from Brothers in Arms I – Chapter 3: Growing Up and Brothers in Arms III – Chapter 3: Breaking the News.

17 March: Ok, I am no longer banned obviously. But I am neither allowed on the internet (I might be by the time I post this though) because Eirecom have done something weird to my Internet. My bill is supposed to be 50euro for the net bi-monthly and it was actually 176euro (or something, what ever I said it was in WOLF). But I was wrong, they didn't charge an extra 120something-euro, the 50 was separately charged. So they actually charged an extra ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTRY SIX EURO. My mum is outraged.

Not to mention, the over all bill was 490something!! So she is refusing to pay at present so my net might be cut off (you'll figure it out if it is) and she's also refusing to let me online until she rings them to make sure there isn't a fault in the connection or something. But I haven't done anything different while signing up than I did the last time the bill came! Weird, no?

Yeah, we rang today (20th March) and apparently it was a mistake because I was charged for dialling 1982 when my Internet is configured to 1983, but I still have to pay the bill anyway… but I MIGHT be able to claim money back after they do an enquiry, because the people at Eirecom cant find out what's wrong…

Thank you all for reading I hope you review. Please?


	6. Hogsmeade

It has taken me ages, but here is the next chapter. I expect loads of reviews to motivate me into writing the next one before June. I have exams then, and I need to study and I have a job now as well, so I need to work to pay my car insurance…

**Words: ** 3,755

**Chapter 42 ****/ 06**

**Hogsmeade**

Weeks sped by until it was October. Draco and Harry were both very excited about the coming month. October marked the first Quidditch practise of the year. And not only that, but come Halloween, it was the first Hogsmeade visit for the new Third Years. Both of the Malfoy's had gotten their forms signed that summer, and neither could wait for their first taste of real freedom, while at school.

But before that could happen, they had to get through a month of school.

And Quidditch practise. Nott was as hard on them as ever. Actually, he was even harder on the team than the year before, because this year was his seventh. If they didn't win this year, Nott wouldn't have the opportunity to win next year either. Nor would Flint while we were on that subject. Not to mention, Slytherins in general didn't like to lose.

It was around the second week of October when Hermione Granger took notice of a new addition to her bedroom. She was a Gryffindor so of course she slept in the Tower. And her dorm mates refused to close their windows, so Hermione had to leave hers open too. On a Sunday night, the bushy haired Muggleborn noticed a scruffy brown owl perched on her windowsill watching her through hazel eyes.

Unusual eye colour for an owl, of course, but Hermione took no notice. She tilted her head to the side and smiled softly when the owl copied her movement. "Hello," she whispered. The owl hooted in reply. "Are you here for a reason?" She asked.

The owl flew over to her and perched on her shoulder. She giggled slightly, "I suppose that means you're my new friend?" The owl, Hermione swore, nodded to her.

It was the third week of October and Harry had finally worked up the nerve to ask Draco on a date. While they may have already been boyfriends, most girls wouldn't have considered what they were doing 'dating' until they spent money on each other. So, Harry decided to spend as much as Draco wanted him to, if it would stop the female half of their year from whispering about them under their breaths.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked as he lay down on his bed. In the corner of the room, he had vanished one of the bricks in the wall. In the small hole, Aoife had made her winter nest. As the temperature of the school varied because of the amount of magic in the building, Aoife had gone into hibernation two months early. She would wake around December or January, Harry figured.

"Yes?" The blond asked as he looked up from his homework.

"Next weekend is the Hogsmeade weekend," Harry muttered, "youwannagowithme?"

"What was that Harry?" Draco asked, still keeping his eyes on his homework. He chewed on the end of his quill, nervously, trying to decide whether Harry asked what Draco thought he had.

"I said, would you wannagowithme?" Harry repeated as quickly as he could.

"Harry," Draco scolded. "I can't understand you."

"Go to Hogsmeade with me," Harry shouted nervously. "On a date!" He ducked his head, blushing.

"Of course." Draco answered with a raised eyebrow. He tried to act like he hadn't expected anything else, but his cheeks were flushed and his palms were sweating. "It'll be fun." Harry beamed up at him.

Unknown to either of them, there was an owl sitting on the lowest branch of the smallest tree in Hogwarts, that happened to grow just beside where their room would have been, had the room been ground level. The owl's eyes seemed to be fixed on the very spot Draco was laying, as if the owl could see through the ground. With a loud screech, the owl flapped his wings and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione greeted her new pet with a fond ruffle of his feathers, and an owl treat she had stolen from Harry – with permission.

_XXX_

"Get up," Greg cried as he stood in the doorway to Harry and Draco's room. "It's the Hogsmeade trip today."

"You will be late." Vincent sing-songed. Blaise just shrugged when neither sleeping boy stirred and ran through the room to dive onto Harry's bed.

"Up and at 'em, ex-lover boy." He screamed into Harry's ear. The younger brunette gave a startled cry and jumped out of the bed so fast he knocked Blaise to the floor. From the other bed, Draco chuckled as he languidly crawled from his own bed.

"Morning," Harry grumbled as he headed to the en suit. Draco followed with a yawn.

"Ungrateful sods," Blaise hissed after them, before leaving the room to check if the girls were in the Common Room already.

The group made their way to the Great Hall. They ate quickly and chatted excitedly, before sending Harry to the Gryffindor table to get Hermione. When the bushy haired girl was with them they all headed towards the main entrance to the school. As they arrived, a scruffy brown owl swooped towards them screeching. It flew directly towards Draco's face. He ducked with a gasp. Harry's wand was pointed at the owl before Hermione could stop him.

"Sopor!" he cried. The owl seemed to hover in mid air for a moment before dropping to the ground like lead, in a deep sleep.

Hermione cried out and picked the owl up with a huff. "Harold James Potter Malfoy how dare you attack my owl!"

"Your owl?" Draco asked incredulously as he straightened his robes. "That thing is a menace! It tried to take my eyes out!" Harry scowled at the bird in Hermione's arms and wrapped an arm protectively around Draco's waist.

"Look Harry, I know you are worried about Avery." Everyone but Hermione flinched at the name. "But you shouldn't attack everything that doesn't like Draco, you know. It doesn't mean their out to kill him!" She scowled at them and stormed away on her own.

"Just to blind me," Draco mumbled and tugged on Harry's arm. They all began walking after the angry Witch.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as they approached the line of Third Years whose permission forms were being checked. "There is no way you could have gotten your form signed."

"Father signed it," Harry sneered. "I do live with the man you know."

Dumbledore just shook his head and held out his hand. Harry placed his permission form in the outstretched hand while Professor McGonagall checked Draco's. Draco's name was ticked off the list and McGonagall kept the form. Draco was waved on, followed by each one of their friends. Dumbledore handed Harry's form back.

"Your guardians didn't sign this, Harry, my boy."

"My FATHER signed it!" He shouted back.

"I'm afraid that you are listed with the school as being in the care of a Mr and Mrs. Vernon Dursley. Therefore they must sign the form, not Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore made a show of sounding sympathetic but Harry noticed the way his eyes twinkled. There was no way to deny what Dumbledore was saying without calling him a liar in front of other staff members.

"That's ok sir." Harry gave a sweet grin. "I have a form signed by my Godfather too." He passed it to McGonagall this time. "Sirius Black signed that one, and Severus Snape signed this one." He gave a third form to Professor Flitwick.

"Not good enough, my boy," Dumbledore said with a fake smile. He took each of the forms and ripped them up. "It must be signed by your Uncle."

"I haven't got an Uncle. You killed him remember?" Harry scowled, and before anyone could say anything, he turned back towards the school and ran.

Each of the other two Professors turned to stare accusingly at Dumbledore. "Why weren't those forms acceptable?" McGonagall asked shrewdly.

"Yes Albus, he is listed as a Malfoy. Lucius' signature should have been enough."

"I'm sorry, my friends, but it is not safe for Harry to be out there." He lied through his teeth; taking advantage of the situation with Avery. The other two professors nodded, seemingly believing him. "I couldn't tell him that, because then he would have gone anyway." He really didn't like making a fool of himself. He had told Remus that Harry was afraid of Voldemort, and Harry had instead feared Tom. A half-blood man who was dead and gone. And now Remus was annoying him – the great and powerful Dumbledore – about the fact that he may have been a tad responsible for rearranging Harry's memories.

No one appreciated him anymore, he thought with a scowl.

_XXX_

Harry went to his common room and dug through his trunk until he found the letters he had uncovered in his Vault just before his First Year. It seemed so long ago to him now. Looking back, Harry could hardly remember most of it. Oh he remembered the important things all right, but there were things like what he ate, talked about, dreamt, hoped for, spent money on and learnt, that he couldn't remember if he was begged to. And those were supposed to be the days of his life, and they had passed him by in a blink of the eye. He had a few more carefree years left now, he supposed, assuming they ever got Tom back so Harry could give up being a Dark Lord.

When he had the letters from Lily, James and Sirius in his pocket, he left the Slytherin dormitory and headed upstairs, searching for Professor Lupin.

Harry found the man in his office. He knocked on the door to the Defence classroom and the man happily let him inside. "Hello, aren't you meant to be at Hogsmeade?"

"Wasn't let go." Harry shrugged. Remus made an 'o' shape with his mouth but didn't say anything. "I have those letters for you!"

"Thank you!" The elder Wizard smiled brightly and waved Harry into the room. He took the three scrolls that were held out to him gratefully and went to sit behind his desk. Harry sat down on the step in Remus' office that led to the classroom door.

Remus unrolled them, and one by one he read them. Occasionally, Remus spoke out loud. Harry found himself mouthing the words along with the man. Unknown to the elder Malfoy's Harry had read those letters over and over, enough times to memorize them. Especially since Tom's death. Harry had never realized before then, just how many people had in fact died for him or because of him.

_The Marauders and Lily are under attack. Mainly your mother and me, we are going into hiding. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts is helping us; we chose a Secret Keeper and are putting charms and spells around the house. We chose Sirius Black to keep our secret. If he tells, the Fidelius will come down and Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be able to find us. But that's an obvious choice, so without telling anyone Padfoot and I changed our minds, we chose Wormtail. No one would expect him, he cracks too easily under pressure but… no one would suspect him to pressure him. I hope he can keep quite long enough! I hate the thought of you and your mother in pain. I pray this will all blow over and you-know-who will give up his search._

"My gods," Remus gasped. "Sirius didn't do it!" He looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "James wrote this?" Harry nodded. "I wanted to believe, but I couldn't, I just couldn't!"

"You were scared." Harry whispered. "I know what that feels like, trust me." The brunette smiled sadly. "But you shouldn't always be scared. You're a Gryffindor. You're brave."

"I'm not, Harry." Remus said sadly. "I couldn't even stand up to Dumbledore. I wasn't brave enough to visit Sirius, encase he was guilty, or even if he was innocent I would have felt guilty. I was a coward." He hung his head shamefully. But Harry only smiled.

"There are many different kinds of bravery." Harry said softly. "Being brave doesn't mean charging into battle and killing all enemies. It doesn't even require you to fight. You can be brave by getting up day after day and facing life. Even though you want to lie down and die, to just give up and not exist anymore, you keep getting up. The simple act of putting one foot in front of the other is the biggest act of bravery there is." Harry had a single tear rolling down his left cheek when he had finished speaking.

"You really miss Tom, don't you?" Remus asked, handing over his hanky. Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah." He whispered. "I do."

"You should have been a Gryffindor." Remus said with a laugh.

"Severus is braver than me." Harry shrugged. "He loved Tom and he still has the strength to get up and live, and not hate me." He turned his face away from Remus and looked right at the door. In the doorway, Severus Snape scowled slightly. He held a steaming goblet in one hand. "I refuse to give up because I don't think I could survive the nightmares. I keep going on out of pure stubbornness. Severus has always been brave; no one really notices it though." Severus nodded once and left the goblet on the corner of Remus' desk.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade?" He interrupted before Remus could say anything.

The Werewolf turned to look at him; his eyes wide as if embarrassed by being caught talking about the Potions Master.

"I was. Dumbledore said Father's signature wasn't good enough and ripped up yours and Sirius' too. I need one from Dursley apparently. I'm on the school resister as under their care."

"You most certainly are not!" Severus sneered. "I shall have words with him, don't worry. You'll go next time!" He stalked out of the room with a scowl fixed in place.

"And sometimes," Remus commented as he watched Severus stalk towards a lost battle. "Bravery and foolishness go hand in hand." Harry just laughed, stood up and took his letters back. With a wave over his shoulder, he too left the room.

_XXX_

Draco Malfoy came running towards the entrance to the school hours later. "Harry," he shouted, panting slightly. He thrust a handful of sweets forward, just as Blaise ran over behind him and shoved more sweets into Harry's arms.

"I got you sweets!" They shouted simultaneously, trying to be louder than the other.

"They've been doing that all day." Pansy complained with a scowl. "Blaise is winding Draco up, by trying to out do him." Harry raised an eyebrow. Pansy took a Chocolate Frog off the top of the sweet pile. "Draco said he was getting you sweets to make up for your dud date. So Blaise said he get you even more sweets."

"Blaise is odd," Greg said with an eye roll.

"But Draco is cute when he is jealous." Vince argued. In the end, both shrugged and agreed to disagree. Pansy watched them with her mouth hanging open; unable to believe she hung around with such stupid people.

"Potter!" Ron shouted as he caught up with the group. "I got you something from Hogsmeade." He handed Harry a very large bouquet of chocolate lilies, and blushed shyly.

"Don't you dare get a crush on me Weasel!" Harry warned handing the flowers to Greg, who took a bite out of one and passed it onto Vince.

"I got you something too, Malfoy." He sneered, his cheeks flushed.

Draco unwillingly took the small blue box that was shoved into his hands. "It's a Jack in the Box." Hermione said from beside him. "Turn the handle and a clown will jump out."

Draco shrugged uninterestedly, but he began to turn the handle. Considering the way Ron was leering at the box excitedly, Draco probably should have given it back as quick as he could. But Draco hated to give back presents, no matter who they were from. So he turned the handle. Light strains of Wagner's 'Ride of the Valkyries' began to play as the cogs inside the box turned over and over.

With a click, the latch holding the lid down opened. With one more turn of the handle the lid flew off the box and a black shape sped out and into Draco's face. He cried out and dropped the box as the Dementor flew at him. "Expecto Patronum," Harry cried as the air around them cooled down rapidly.

"Don't faint Malfoy," Ron laughed. "It's not real." He picked the black cloth Dementor out of the air and waved it about. It was made of spider silk and was woven with 'wingardium leviosa' charms and freezing hexes. He shoved it back into the box and put the lid on. He pushed it back at Draco, who had yet to get up off the floor where he had fallen. "The Dementors send their love," he sneered and looked up at the sky where a flock of them were circling the group like birds of prey.

Draco swallowed and stood up. He was very thankful that no one else was around but his friends. "I hate Weasley," he growled.

"Well," Pansy said decisively. "That settles it. Weasley has a crush on Harry." Draco sneered at her, before throwing the box at her head. She laughed and caught it. "We could give this to the Weaselette, assuming Weasel doesn't tell her about it."

"We could," Draco agreed, instantly feeling better.

They laughed the whole way back to their common room. They got to the end of the corridor that approached the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, when they couldn't go any further. The entire corridor was filled with students, shoving each other out of the way, trying to get closer to the wall to get a better look.

Harry and Draco made their way there, just as Dumbledore and Severus arrived.

Slytherin didn't have a portrait, as it was a dungeon wall and no one wanted to hang in the damp. Instead, their wall worked rather like the wall at the entrance of Diagon Alley. Rather than tap bricks in succession, you merely touched the wall and spoke the password. The wall would know if you were a Slytherin or if you were dangerous.

If you were a threat to the students, or a member of another House, you would be denied entrance even with the correct password. Obviously whoever had tried to get inside, had failed.

On the ground in front of the wall was a very heavy looking sledgehammer. The wall itself had an enormous crack running down the length of it. Small cracks spread outwards, looking like ice that had just been stepped on. Draco gasped as he took in the sight before him. He turned to face Severus, who looked equally as horrified.

Dumbledore made an annoyed sound. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the laughter of Hogwarts resident poltergeist. Peeves floated through the ruined wall and laughed louder as his gaze settled on Draco. "Nasty temper he's got." Peeves muttered conversationally.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked at the same time as Severus did.

"Nasty temper he's got," Peeves repeated before smirking, "that Marcus Avery!"

The entire school body was called to the Great Hall, where row after row of sleeping bags had been laid out. Dumbledore had made a relatively quick speech which neither Draco nor Harry had heard much of because they were so nervous. The moments the lights were out, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

First, Lily and James Potter appeared before him. Their skin was grey and their eyes were dead. Strips of their flesh had rotten away and left gaping holes in their bodies. Each of them pointed a bony finger at him and hissed, "You killed us!" Shivering, Harry tried to run from them.

He ran straight into Tom though. The man smiled softly, arms stretched out to hug him. Harry had learnt his lesson with the Dementor though, so even in his dream, he backed away. Tom scowled. "Ungrateful leech!" He hissed in Parseltongue. "I protect you all your life and you killed me! Murderer! You helped him!"

"No!" Harry cried but no one heard him. He could hear screaming. Someone was screaming so loudly, and they sounded so scared. He inched forward, trying not to be seen but wanting to know who was screaming.

It was a lady with stringy brown hair and a horse like neck. "A freak!" She whimpered when her screaming stopped. "Oh Vernon, it's the freak boy of Lily's!" She wailed.

A very fat man stood beside her. They both looked down at the 15-month-old child lying on their doorstep. Neither made a move to pick him up. "Leave it there, maybe they'll take the ungrateful freak back?"

"They won't!" She wailed. "Oh Vernon! It's all Potter's fault!" She wailed again, sobbing now.

Harry's mouth opened and closed as he watched the scene before him. He wondered if this would have actually happened had his Father not taken him before Dumbledore got there…? Would he have grown up with people like that? Those horrid, evil Muggles? Would he have still gotten his Uncle Tom killed?

"No, because he wouldn't have been my Uncle," Harry rationalized turning away from the glaring Dursley adults.

Marcus Avery was standing in front of him now. "Avery's gunna get ya," he sing songed and Harry shuddered. "Avery's gunna kill ya." He sneered unattractively at him. "And your little bitch too." With that, Avery disappeared, and in his place was a scruffy brown owl. With unusual hazel eyes.

Harry woke up suddenly. His eyes were wide open but he stared straight at the ceiling not blinking or moving. For a whole minute he lay there, listening to Draco breathing deeply beside him. When he was sure nothing was going to attack him, he sat up in the sleeping bag. He untangled to bedding form his legs and managed to wiggle himself down beside Draco. He lay crushed against his boyfriend and Brother in the bag that wasn't big enough for them both, and he tried not to cry.

As he drifted to sleep again, he was sure he heard what sounded like an owl flapping its wings, directly above his head.

When he woke the next morning, Draco had a muddy emerald green ribbon tied into his hair.

**XXX**

"Sopor" means 'deep sleep'.

The extract from James' letter was taken from BROTHERS I, chapter 8.

"Avery's gunna kill ya," is like 'granny's gunna get ya' when you sing it as you are chasing someone… or is that just me?

"And your little bitch too," is me butchering the Wizard of Oz, where the Wicked Witch hissed 'and your little dog too'. I'm referring to Draco.

And the ribbon is from chapter 40, where the man hired by Avery gets it caught on a tree in the Forbidden Forest. No, the owl is not the man who owns the ribbon. The owl only found it in the Forest.

Hope it was worth the wait. Please review… a lot…


	7. Soul Searching

It has been eight-hundred-thousand-years-and-twenty-five-months-three-days-and-ten-hours but I have finally updated

It has been eight-hundred-thousand-years-and-twenty-five-months-three-days-and-ten-hours but I have finally updated.

-- This Is Me, Rising From The Grave --

Who just had a coronary? Admit it… You all thought I was dead!

BOLD ITALIC is Dementor.

BOLD is Parseltongue.

**Words: **2,525

**Chapter 43 ****/ 07**

**Soul Searching**

It was snowing lightly, soft flakes fell around him, swirling and dancing in the wind. He held his hand out; his fingers splayed allowing the snow to drift through his fingers. Then he clenched his hand, squeezing tightly. The heat of his palm melted the trapped snowflakes, and slowly water began to drip down between his fingers. He lifted the clenched fist to his mouth and licked at the dripping water. His eyes closed; he imagined he was licked blood. Malfoy blood.

He smirked. It spread across his face, twisting it into something cruel and malicious. His hazel eyes glinted, brightened by the thoughts running through his mind. His tongue flicked out again, this time catching the flakes as they fell. He chew them, smirk widening, as he imagined the little Malfoy brat screaming.

He looked up at the window. The lights in the Great Hall were all turned off now, but earlier when he had been inside there had been one or two lit. Just enough light for him to make out the little blond head, and tie the dirty emerald green ribbon into the boy's hair. He smirked again, and waited. Just waiting and watching until the sun rose and the children hidden within the building woke up. They thought they were so safe, but they weren't. They would never escape him, never.

He deserved his revenge.

He had been so close. He had been close enough to touch the silky blond hair, to smell the boy's scent, to wrap his hands around that pale, slender throat and just squeeze and squeeze until the child was blue in the face. Oh wouldn't that be lovely, he thought with a soft chuckle. He wanted to squeeze and crush and break the little blond Malfoy, and then the other one. He wanted to hurt the other one more though, just in a different way. When he thought about Harry, he wasn't overcome with the same urge to touch and sniff, and stroke and squeeze, as he was when he thought of Draco. Beautiful Draco Malfoy, so soft and pretty looking. He wondered if the blond would cry and beg pathetically.

His eyes slipped shut again, his mind running rampant with the images of his fingers on Draco's skin, slipping beneath the boy's clothing. Hands cupping the blond's arse, penetrating him, making his scream and cry. He thought, when he was finished with the boy, he thought – no, he hoped he'd be able to smell the blood from the boy's arse. He grinned evilly as he saw the lights come on in the Great Hall. Oh yes, he'd make Malfoy bleed and beg and cry, and he'd enjoy every second of it.

A high-pitched scream came from inside the castle, and he could see the Malfoy blond silhouetted against the window waving something thin and long – the ribbon.

"Avery's gonna get you." He hissed, and then apparated away silently.

_XXX_

Draco woke slowly, his arms stretching above his head as he arched his back slightly. Harry was staring at him when Draco opened his eyes. The blond smiled softly, a soft look crossing his face as he thought about how lucky he was to finally have Harry all to himself.

"Morning love."

Harry smiled back, "morning." The brunette leant forward slightly, a soft kiss brushing over Draco's lips, and then his cheek. The blond blushed. "What's this?" Harry asked, his fingers pulling something out of Draco's hair.

Draco took the ribbon. It was held lightly between his thumb and his forefinger, and when Draco caught sight of the dirt on it, he jumped out of the sleeping bag and started screaming. His free hand ran through his hair, trying to dislodge any dirty that may or may not have transferred from the ribbon. "Who did it?" Draco shouted when he had calmed down somewhat. "Who was it?" He waved the ribbon around frantically.

The other Slytherins who were awake just looked at him and shook their heads. None of them had done it. Of course, neither Malfoy understood the significance of the ribbon; none of them knew Avery had placed it there. It was a way for the man to taunt them, to frighten them. They idea that he could have come so close to them was petrifying – or it would have been had the boys realized what the ribbon signified.

Harry stood. His arms grasped Draco's shoulder and pulled the boy down to sit on the floor. Harry dropped bonelessly next to him. Arms encircled Draco's waist. "Harry," he whined.

A kiss was dropped onto Draco's forehead. "It's ok. It's probably some stupid Gryffindor sneaking out after hours. I'm sure they all finding it very amusing to put bows in your hair." Draco scowled.

He opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. Instead he let out a soft whine, filled with fear and panic. Fear flashed through his eyes and over his face and he scrambled backwards on his hands and knees. Harry looked shocked for a moment, and then turned around to see what Draco was staring at.

It was at the window Avery had been looking in earlier. A Dementor. It looked over the assembled group of Slytherins but it fixed its gaze on Draco and kept it there. The blond was trembling. Harry tried to comfort him, but Draco kept pushing him back.

"You're safe, it can't come in here." Harry said, before realizing something. The Dementor stepped forward. It wasn't outside the window.

It was inside the Great Hall.

"Everyone get up." Harry said quietly. "Standing in groups, don't be alone. You are vulnerable when alone." Dementors were group creatures; they hunted and fed in groups, and likewise they could be outnumbered if their prey was in a larger group. They couldn't suck the souls out of twenty Wizards at once without one of them being able to defend himself.

The children listened to Harry; even the older years did what they were told. The sixth and Seventh years had learnt the Patronus spell, even if most of them couldn't cast it correctly, and they held their wands out, standing in front of the First years. Harry was more worried with protecting Draco.

The Dementor had followed Avery's scent, which had led it to the hall, and to the blond child. The blond seemed to be the sole focus of the criminal. Avery had followed it through the summer, onto the Hogwarts Express and now into the School. The Dementor remembered this boy as the one who fainted before him on the train. The creature paused in its movement. Its eye sockets were empty but they fixed upon the eldest Malfoy anyway. It's hand raised slightly, a bony finger pointing at the blond.

"_**Hasesha eesssehas sseesssshas sshe ssaeeehhaeas zessahe, ssshazze?**_" It asked, and Harry frowned.

The words sounded familiar, but Harry couldn't make it out. It was as if someone was speaking to him in English, but his head was being held under water. He knew he should understand but it was muffled and confusing and he furrowed his brow as he tried to work out what was being said.

The Dementor repeated the same sentence and Harry almost made it out. The Dementor was speaking its own language, which was similar to Parseltongue. That was why Harry thought he should understand; many of the words were the same. It was a bit like German and Austrian, or Scottish Gaelic and Ireland Gaelic. The language was similar, but very different at the same time and it gave Harry a headache as he tried to translate the words in his mind.

Harry could understand the gist of it by the third time the Dementor spoke the same sentence. "_**Hasesha you work sshe ssaeeehhaeas the criminal, ssshazze?**_"

The creature seemed to have lost its patience, because it had started to move closer to Draco again. It's hands clamped on the blond's shoulders. It was seconds away from pushing back its cloak and baring its soul-sucking mouth. Fortunately, when it spoke again, Harry understood the whole sentence. "_**Do you work in league with the Criminal, boy?**_"

"NO!" Harry cried. The Dementor turned to face him. One of its hands let go of Draco, and stretched out the small distance to grip Harry's chin tightly. "**He isn't working with Avery. We hate Avery. Avery attacked us when we were children, which is why he was in Azkaban. He's escaped to kill us.**" Harry cried in Parseltongue.

"_**Revenge is a contemplation I understand well.**_" The Dementor hissed and took a step away from the boys. Its arms dropped down to its sides and its face turned to Harry. "_**I will not feed from him. I will abide by the Headmaster's rules, this time. Do not consort with the criminal again or I will not be so easily dissuaded from my meal.**_" The Dementor drifted away, out through the window that Avery had left open when he had gone back outside.

The Slytherins watched it go then turned to face Draco. The boy was crouched against the wall, trembling. Harry's arms were around his shoulders, pulling the blond against his chest. The brunette whispered into Draco's hair, softly, comfortingly, and pressed kisses over his cheeks and forehead. The elder and younger years kept back, but all of Draco's friends swept forward and took turns holding the blond against them. They reassured themselves that he was safe, and then they hugged Harry as well.

"You saved him." Blaise whispered, having heard about Hermione's divination of Harry's teas-leaves.

"Don't go all Trelawney on me, Zabini." Harry hissed with a mock glare. He held Draco just a little bit tighter at his friend's words though.

When Severus burst through the double doors minutes later, most people were talking about how amazingly brave Harry Malfoy had been. Each of them was convinced that he would make a great replacement Dark Lord. It was added pressure that Harry just didn't need right then, so he pointedly ignore the whispers and Severus' curious gaze.

_XXX_

He trembled, shuddering from side to side and the ringing in his ears got louder. He squeezed his eyes shut. How-? He didn't know, and he couldn't remember anyway. He wanted to remember, he wanted to. He just couldn't. It was frustrating, confusing as hell as well. And it hurt, oh Merlin it hurt. Hurt all over, inside his skin and on the outside too. He could feel bruises and cuts and scars forming. Every pain he had inflicted on anyone else was happening to him all at once and it was agony.

He was in hell.

He was sure of it, after all that's where evil people went when they died. But he wasn't evil, was he? Harry loved him, and Severus loved him, so he mustn't be evil.

Maybe he was? Maybe he was evil and bad and wrong and a freak. He deserved it, all the pain and the hurt, he had it coming. Bad, bad, bad, bad Tom Riddle.

No! He wasn't Tom Riddle anymore, he was- he was- who was he?

Why couldn't he remember? He knew, if he could just remember, he could escape this place and be free of the pain. He knew Dumbledore had sent him here, to hell to suffer. But why? What did he do so badly, so evil, to be punished by Dumbledore? The man who always saw the good in everyone? Who was he? He needed to remember.

He felt sure that he had taken precautions against death. But what kind? If he knew who he was, he could leave here. He'd find his ties to earth and he could leave hell and live. He'd find- who? Who did he want to return to so badly?

It was all slipping away, like sand through his fingers. All of his memories, and his happiness. Love, hope, dreams, lust, pleasure, fear, hate, anger, joy, pride, everything was seeping away from inside of him. It dribbled out through his eyes and his ears, through his nose and his mouth and it dripped from the tips of his hair and his fingers, all of it slipping away. Soon he would be an empty shell…

He would no longer be. He had to get away before that happened. He had things to do, great things, brilliant things to achieve. He needed to survive.

Who was he?

Someone would help him, he knew, he believed… But who? And when?

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, his arms rested on the desk and he looked around his office sadly. Tom Riddle was not a bad child, but Lord Voldemort was an evil man. No matter what he made Harry believe, there was no good left within that shell. Albus needed to protect Harry from it, he had to protect the whole world. He knew Voldemort wasn't dead; he held one of the man's Horcruxes in his hands that very moment. The ring shimmered as Albus twisted it around and around, smiling as it caught the light.

Oh, he knew Voldemort wasn't dead, and he knew something had happened to him the night he attacked Harry. What should have killed him didn't, but it affected him somehow. In a different way, and Albus wasn't sure how.

He did know, however, the longer Voldemort remained to be judged the less likely his Horcruxes could resurrect him. Why, though, did Tom just not summon his Horcrux and save himself? Albus contemplated this. He had a necromancer specifically hired to watch over the soul of Tom Riddle, and he had been informed the soul was making no attempt to escape. What Albus wanted to know was why? Why was the man who was terrified of death succumbing to it? It was a question of great importance, just like, why did the man terrified of death die to save his biggest enemy?

Dumbledore didn't know that Voldemort couldn't remember who he was and that was why he did not fight to live. He wanted to, of course he did, but he didn't know how. With a sigh, Albus got up and left his office. He arrived at the Great Hall just as Harry was leading Draco to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked genuinely concerned.

"Dementor." Draco whimpered, still trembling.

"If you'll excuse us," Harry said quietly, his entire focus on Draco, so much so that he missed an opportunity to aggravate the Headmaster. "Come on love," he whispered against the blond's ear.

"What is going on?" Albus asked as he strode over to Severus. The man just shot him a glare. "Is anyone going to answer me?" No one said anything. The students made their way back to the Slytherin common room, which was now fixed, and Severus continued to return the Great Hall to its original state in time for breakfast.

When he realized he was being ignored, Albus pretended it didn't affect him in the least. Instead he smiled, wished people good morning, and silently contemplated the riddle that was Tom.

**XXX**

That is the end of Tom/Voldemort until next year (Part Four, I mean, not 2009).

Thanks for reading and waiting patiently. I will TRY and see what I can do about Black Complication, but the chapters are meant to be very, very long, and it just isn't agreeing with me.

Please take the time to review. And for those who haven't discovered them yet, THE LAMBS have been posted and is up to chapter 2, and I just added chapter 11 of INDELIBLE.

Bugger.

I know where I want the series to go, as a whole, and I am particularly looking forward to the ending of the Fifth part. But I am unsure what will be happening with this part of the series and that bothers me. I had it. But it has been so long since I looked at this story that I don't know anymore.

**I have the ending planning… But how to get to the ending? If any of you have suggestions of how I can flesh out the story a little more, let me know. Otherwise I will have a time jump, and make this a shorter (than I planned) 3****rd**** part. It would have been shorter than the other four anyway, but it may not reach ten chapters without your help. **

Thanks! Please keep reading. I'm going to take some Opium and see if an idea comes to me… (I'm joking btw).


	8. Kidnapped

Meh it has taken me forever to get this up. I seemed to have lost the spark I once had for this series. I want to desperately get to the last few chapters of Year 4, but that's because I know what'll happen and I can't wait to see how you all react! I suppose I better finish Year 3 first…

**Words: **2,745

**Chapter 44 ****/ 08**

**Kidnapped **

The next few months past quickly. Christmas break had come and gone, but Draco had chosen to remain at Hogwarts. He couldn't bare the thought of having to go home for two weeks and then return to Hogwarts. He didn't feel safe at school anymore, and if he went home he was afraid he'd never want to come back to the castle. He chose not to run the risk. So Harry spent Christmas at Hogwarts as well.

Classes went well for the second term of the year. The children learnt what the teachers intended them to learn, and the Christmas exam results came back promising.

Ron Weasley did send Harry several rather cheap and embarrassing Christmas presents, though, which made Draco very unhappy. Draco's bad mood was the exact opposite of the general festive spirit felt by everyone else.

It was soon February and for Valentine's Day Draco received a small anonymously sent box. It was inconspicuous enough, wrapped in red shinny paper with a large green bow on top. Harry had frowned at it but said nothing, as Draco had particularly like the present Harry gave him earlier that morning.

"What is it?" Pansy asked breathlessly. No one had gotten her anything that year so she was rather excited about the presents other people received.

"Yeah," Greg said with a grin, and a mouth full of food. "Open it."

Harry gave another scowl, but kept silent. Instead he picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that his owl had dropped in front of him. He opened the paper and read through it, still scowling. Draco took a quick glance at the put out look on his boyfriend's face and tucked the box into his pocket.

"I'll open it later. It isn't that important." He said, spooning some cereal into his mouth so he couldn't answer any of the questions that were suddenly directed his way.

Pansy had cried, "not important? It's a valentine's gift. How is it not important?"

"Please open it now!" Daphne nearly shrieked. Vincent, shockingly, repeated the statement in a high pitch squeal.

Blaise looked as if Draco had gone mad, but rolled his eyes and hissed at Harry. "Tell him to open it?"

"Stop being so nosy." Hermione said, her nose buried in a book, and she had no interest in the gift whatsoever.

Harry carried on reading, his interest caught by one particular article. Page twelve boasted the headline: "**Death Eater spotted near Hogsmeade!**"

"**Yesterday a report reached my office that the Death Eater known to the general public as 'Avery' was spotted among the crowd in the village of Hogsmeade over the Christmas break. **

"**Avery was incarcerated in Azkaban Prison after torturing the youngest son of the esteemed Lucius Malfoy, of Wiltshire, and the attempted kidnapping of the eldest son. Both Draco and Harry Malfoy suffered no lasting physical damage. Over the summer, Avery escaped from Azkaban. It is widely believed that he may attempt to harm either of the Malfoy boys. **

"**The fact that he was present so close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over the holidays (while both boys were remaining at the castle) only lends credence to these beliefs. This humble reporter implores you to not withhold such information for so long a time. If you spot Avery over Christmas, I should like to be notified right away, not two months later. **

"**Lucius Malfoy also asks that you help us catch this dangerous criminal and protect his sons. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Avery, please come forward. With many thanks; **

"**Digmond Dirkle, reporter for the Daily Prophet; current affairs.**"

Harry frowned again. It seemed to him that all he had done this year was frown. He was starting to become rather sick and tired of worrying, and frowning and of being looked to for him. He wasn't Voldemort, he wasn't a Dark Lord, and he was no damn way near able to take care of Draco. He couldn't fight off Avery and it was foolish to think he could. He might have been lucky these past two years, but Tom had died for him the last time he had gone in to save the day. He hadn't saved anyone.

It wasn't fair of people to think he could do this. He was just as scared as Draco was. There Hermione was, telling everyone about her tea-leave predication; about how he would save Draco from great horrors. And everyone listened to her! Because Hermione was the sensible one, so of course they listened.

She wasn't being very sensible about all of this.

Harry knew the others believed in him, but it was so hard to remain faithful to yourself when people have died for you. First Lily and James, and now Tom. How was he supposed to continue to believe that he could come out on top, to defeat all the evils stacked against him, if people he loved kept dropping like flies because of mistakes he made.

It was so hard. If he complained he knew he would only be told that life was hard, and anything that was hard to come by was worth fighting for. He would fight, of course he would, but that didn't mean he was ready to or that he was happy about it. And he was still damn scared.

He glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eyes and smiled softly. No matter how angry or upset he made himself, Draco could always make Harry smile. Draco didn't even have to do anything. Just looking at Draco was enough to please Harry.

"Love you," he whispered, leaning over and kissing the blond's cheek. Draco blushed and ducked his head slightly.

"I love you too." He mumbled back. He took hold of Harry's hand under the table, and then stood up pulling Harry with him. "Let's skip the first class."

Harry and Draco silently made their way to their room. The common room had been fixed up and the wall repaired months ago. The two Malfoys were rather glad that they had the double room to theirselves. They had long since begun to share the same bed, curled up against one another fully clothed. Draco might have been envious of Harry having more experience than him, but he wasn't ready for anything that intense yet. He thought Harry rather foolish to throw his virginity away with someone he didn't care for. Draco wanted his first time to be special, and with Harry. He knew Harry would wait for him.

That didn't mean he wasn't willing to do other things with Harry.

When the door was locked after them, Draco pushed Harry back onto his bed. With a smirk, he crawled up onto the bed as well, straddling Harry's thighs.

"I do love you, you know." Draco whispered before leaning down to catch Harry's mouth in a brief kiss. "I never gave you your gift."

"I don't expect anything. Having you here is more than enough."

Draco blushed lightly at the words. Harry was sincere as he spoke them, but the brunette allowed a sly smirk to work its way over his mouth. Draco raised one eyebrow, as if daring Harry to do something, anything. And so Harry did.

"How about I give you a second gift?" He said as he flipped the blond over. Now that he was lying on his back, Draco could feel something hard and sharp digging into the base of his spine. He lifted his hips and reached underneath himself, into his robe pocket. He pulled out the box he got earlier that morning and tossed it onto the floor.

"What kind of gift?" Draco asked, breathless, as he looked up into Harry's burning gaze.

"I want to taste you, touch you," Harry murmured. His hand slipped under the waistband of Draco's trousers, the other pushed the boy's robes up, bearing his pale stomach. Harry pressed an open mouth kiss over the boy's abdomen before flicking his tongue into his belly button. "Want to taste you, Dray," he moaned lightly as Draco bucked his hips up.

Harry's hand was on his cock, and it was hot and soft and it felt so amazing that Draco couldn't quite remember how to form words anymore. He frantically nodded his head as Harry unzipped his fly and pulled his trouser down over his hips. The boxer shorts were pulled down hurriedly as well, and Harry lowered his head to blow a puff of hot air over Draco's erection. The blond gave a cry of surprise. His eyes widened as he looked down at his brother.

Draco had never done anything like this before. He's let Harry touch him, and he'd touched Harry and he'd touched himself as well, but he had never even fantasised about Harry doing this to him.

Harry's mouth was on him now, Harry lips spread around Draco's length as his teeth lightly scrapped at the underside of the cock in his mouth. Draco bucked and moaned as Harry pulled back. His tongue flicked up Draco's length, pressing hard down on the slit before his lips wrapped around the head of Draco's cock and he sucked harshly. The blond gave another cry; incoherent words and begs and pleading fell from Draco's lips as Harry sucked him off. But none of the words made sense; Draco was too far-gone to make sense. But Harry understood what he wanted.

One of Harry's hands gripped the base of Draco's cock. The other had travelled further south and gently fondled the blond's balls. Draco moaned as the hand moved lower still. One finger traced along his perineum, the nail scraping lightly and making Draco mewl. The finger circled Draco's pucker, but Draco didn't protest or try to stop Harry. He trusted Harry not to go further than Draco was ready for.

The finger pushed into him and Draco screamed as it touched something deep inside of him that made stars explode behind his closed eyelids. "HARRY!" He cried again. Harry swallowed around his cock and his back arched. He jerked his head from side to side, panting harshly as he felt his orgasm rush over him. His stomach clenched and it felt like fire was racing up his thighs and through his abdomen, gathering in his groin before suddenly exploding out of him. He flopped back onto the bed as Harry licked him clean, having swallowed everything Draco had to offer.

Draco hadn't realized he had been crying until Harry moved up over him and began to wipe the tears off of his cheeks. "Wow," was all the blond could say. Harry claimed his lips once more and Draco noticed that Harry tasted different: saltier, slightly more tangy that usual. He found he didn't mind all that much, especially if he felt like that every time Harry would touch him.

"Hmm," Harry hummed in agreement, "wow."

Draco rolled onto his side and grinned. His trousers were locked around his knees and his robe and shirt was pulled up to his ribs, his hair was a mess and his face was flushed but he looked happier than Harry had seen him in ages. "I love you." Draco whispered and Harry pulled the blond in for another kiss.

"I love you too." Harry wasn't at all mussed like Draco was. But he was smiling widely. "Get dressed. I'll see you in class."

"We've missed first period. And we have a free now." Draco said as he sat up and began pulling his trousers up.

"I promised I'd see Severus. So I'll see you in Transfiguration?" Draco nodded and blew Harry a kiss as the brunette left the room.

Harry made his way to Severus' office while Draco finished tidying himself up. When Draco attempted to make the bed, which had been rather messed up by their antics, he tripped over something. With a scowl Draco picked up the small red box he had gotten at breakfast. He pulled off the green bow and peeled back the red paper. Underneath the wrapping the box was an ordinary one made from cardboard. Draco pulled off the lid and peered inside. A small folded piece of card was laid on top of whatever gift he had received.

He pulled the card out first. He opened it and read what it said.

"Make your choice, adventurous stranger;

"Take my gift and bide the danger,

"Or wonder, till it drives you made,

"What would have followed if you had."**1**

Draco pulled back the rest of the cardboard, tearing the box, so he could look at the gift. It was a small glass rose bud, a pale pink colour. "Dangerous my arse," he muttered. He dropped the card to the floor and pulled the glass rose bud out of its confines. As soon as it was safely in his hand it begun to heat up and Draco instantly recognized it for what it was.

With a pop, the Portkey took him somewhere out of Hogwarts. Somewhere that wasn't safe.

When Draco didn't show up to Transfiguration Harry put it down to the fact that Draco might be tired or embarrassed and decided to skip. When Harry couldn't spot Draco at lunch he started to worry, but Blaise offered to go check up on the blond, so Harry headed to Charms. After Charms, which Blaise hadn't turned up for, Harry decided that Severus would understand if he skipped Potions, and he headed back to the Slytherin rooms.

Blaise was there, sitting on Draco's bed with his head in his hands. Severus was with him, and so was the Headmaster. "So Potions is cancelled then?" Harry asked with a grin, before noticing the look on Snape's face. The man looked down right terrified.

"Draco's gone." He held the card out and Harry took it.

"What gift?" Blaise held up what was left of the box and the wrapping paper. Harry stared at the card. "Who-?" Before he could finish, Severus spoke again.

"Turn the card over." More writing had appeared on the back of the card once Draco had been Portkeyed out of the room. Whoever had sent the gift obviously wanted people to know what had happened.

Lucius and Narcissa ran into the room as Harry read what was written on the back of the card. "Happy Valentine's, Harry." His hands clenched at his side as he noticed the signature. "Love, Avery. That son of a bitch!" Harry screamed and punched the nearest wall. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. We haven't been able to track the magical signature from the Portkey, so it was obviously illegal, but well made. We don't know where it took him." Lucius looked distraught as Dumbledore spoke. Narcissa immediately pulled Harry into her arms, kissing his forehead and rocking him lightly.

"He'll be ok, he will." She breathed against his ear. "We'll help him." Harry was infinitely glad that she said 'we' and not 'you'. Harry didn't think he'd be able to find Draco in time to save him, but he didn't share that thought with his parents. They were all worried enough without his pessimism being spread around.

_XXX_

Somewhere secret.

Draco blinked, his eyes fighting to get used to the sudden darkness. When he had been Portkeyed out he had fallen unconscious upon arriving, but he had woken an hour ago and still hadn't been able to see clearly. His eyes were protesting the lack of light, and no matter how much he squinted he couldn't see a thing.

"HELLO?" He cried, banging on the nearest wall hoping to draw someone's attention. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

"I can hear you." A voice hissed against his ear. Draco shrieked; he hadn't heard anyone else come into the room. Avery had been standing there, even while Draco was unconscious, watching the boy in an assessing manner.

Draco jerked backwards but the man's arm came up and wrapped around the blond's neck. Draco was pinned against the man's back, the arm tight against his throat as he tried not to scream. He didn't want to appear afraid. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys were not easily intimidated.

"Avery can hear you." The voice slurred as a tongue came out and flicked into Draco's ear. The blond gave up all pretence at bravery as he realized that the man who haunted his nightmares was holding him.

He screamed.

No one but Avery heard him.

**XXX**

**1** – taken from The Magician's Nephew; chapter 4: The Bell and The Hammer. I changed the words "strike the bell and bide the danger".

I am almost finished Indelible, just 2 more chapters to go. I have started Soul Seeker, and a new Narnia fiction called Between Two Ages. I would appreciate you checking them out. Thanks.

And don't forget – reviewing is caring!

One more chapter to go I think. And then I'll post Year 4 and a link as well.


	9. Savior

Oh Draco is in trouble… Let's see if someone saved him in time?

The Harry and Hermione using the time turner will be underlined.

* * *

**Words : **4,590

**Chapter 45 ****/ 09**

**Savior**

Harry couldn't bear to look at him. He didn't want to see, to understand, just how badly he had failed Draco. His parents sat, one on either side of the hospital bed, each of them holding one of Draco's hands as they cried. Lucius had long given up trying to remain stoic, especially after Severus began to cry. The Potions Master clung to his remaining godson, squeezing Harry tightly, running his fingers through the boy's hair, while his eyes remained on Draco.

But Harry looked at the door.

He wanted nothing more than to run from the Hospital Wing, to just run far away. He wanted to find somewhere where he'd be alone. Where he could grieve properly. He wanted to scream and cry and shout and punch a few doors and maybe that wall over there, but he couldn't. He couldn't get away from Severus, and he couldn't bring himself to shove the distraught man away. So he stood still, and stiff, and listened to Dumbledore try to explain to Minister Fudge what happened.

He heard words like 'shock', and 'unresponsive', and knew they were discussing him. He didn't think he was in shock. He was more than likely in denial, if anything. He understood what had happened, but he didn't want to really believe it, and he couldn't express how he was feeling because he didn't deserve to. He had caused this; he didn't have the right to grieve with the rest of his family, with all of the people who had tried to _protect_ Draco, instead of putting him in danger.

"I don't see how this could have happened?" Cornelius said, wringing his hat out in his hands.

Narcissa turned to him, eyes red and watery, and sneered. "Ask him. It was his idea to have Dementors at Hogwarts!" She pointed to Dumbledore with her free hand, before it flew to her mouth, trying to stifle another sob. "Oh gods, Draco!" She whispered, leaning forward to bury her face in the blond's hair.

Harry flinched at the sound. His head turned automatically, looking towards his mother, before his eyes fell on his brother. His lover. His everything.

Draco lay, pale and thin, on one of the beds in the Infirmary. The sheet was pulled up to his chest and his dirty robes had been spelled off of him and replaced with his favourite pair of pyjamas. They were almost the same shade of green as Harry's eyes. The blond hair was spread out like a halo, and his hands were stretched out at his sides, each clasped by a parents, and Harry snorted at the resemblance Draco held to the Muggle crucified Christ.

'_I wonder if that means I'm going to hell?_' He thought sardonically.

It was like he was dead, Harry realized. No matter how much he wanted to look away he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't leave the sight of Draco positioned on the bed; if his arms were crossed, if he were wearing black, he'd be ready for burial. Harry's throat closed up, his chest heaved once before he managed to squeeze his eyes shut, but the image was burnt onto his eyelids. Draco wasn't dead.

But this was just as bad.

"Can the Dementor be convinced to give his soul back?" Severus asked. He moved away from Harry, speaking for the first time since he discovered the two teenagers slumped on the ground by the lake earlier that night. As Severus walked closer to the family of blonds, Harry took a few steps backwards towards the door. "Can this be fixed?"

"Highly unlikely." Dumbledore said. "The Dementor that Kissed Mr. Malfoy was unaccounted for."

"The Ministry believes he is searching for the convict." Fudge continued.

"You didn't catch Avery either?" Lucius' face was almost as pale as his son's. His nose was red, and it was the only sign on his face that he had been crying. His heart was going a mile a minute though, and the blond needed the right answer because he didn't think he could take anymore.

"Unfortunately, sir, no." Cornelius looked down at the floor uncomfortably. "We are doing what we can, of course. No doubt, we will find him. We're searching for the Dementor too."

"Not that it will help." Albus said softly. "Only a time turner can fix this mess."

Harry was almost at the door when Dumbledore spoke, and he froze, his foot still raised. A time turner? Hermione had one of those. His pulse sped up slightly, his cheeks flushing and he had to fight not to laugh. He could fix this; he could fix Draco!

"Of course," Albus continued, turning to look at where Harry had been standing, "that would be illegal." But Harry was already gone.

Harry ran the whole way to the Gryffindor Tower. The portrait opened just as he appeared outside of it, and coincidently it was Hermione who stepped through. "Harry?" She asked, taking a step closer and laying her hand on his shoulder. "Is it Draco? Did they find Draco?"

"You have to help him!" Harry gasped, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Please help him."

"What do I have to do?" Ten minutes later, Hermione and Harry both were standing in the Infirmary with the time turner. Hermione had the chain looped around both of their necks, and she was slowly turning the dial back two times. That should give them ten hours to find Draco. Enough time to save Draco.

Everything blurred around them as time sped backwards. "Lagelli eb dluow taht esruoc fo." Albus' voice said for the second time, but the words were jumbled, and Harry could only barely make them out. When everything stopped spinning, the room was empty except for the two teenagers.

"Let's do this." Harry said, his voice wavering.

"Remember." Hermione put the time turner back into her pocket. "Don't be seen!"

_XXX_

Harry, Lucius and Severus had spent the past day looking for Draco. Valentine's day had started off well, except for the surprise gift Draco received at breakfast. Of course, that same gift was the reason Valentine's hadn't ended well. That night, Harry could barely sleep. He had tossed and turned, even fallen out of the bed at one point, but he couldn't sleep. Half awake, and half in dreams, he could swear he heard Draco screaming out to him, but if he opened his eyes the noises would stop and he wouldn't be able to see Draco anywhere. Blaise had turned up at some point, possibly after the fourth consecutive nightmare in one night, and stayed awake rocking his ex-boyfriend back and forth.

"We'll find him." Blaise had promised.

So there they were, heading into the forbidden forest to see if the Centaurs knew anything worth knowing. Harry hung back from the others. His eyes darted around the grounds, trying to spot anything that might give him a clue. There were bags under his eyes, and he was so very tired. But he had to keep looking. He had to find Draco.

"Harry." A voice called, and he looked behind him to find Hermione standing in the doorway of Hagrid's hut. "Come here."

"I'll catch up with you." He told his father and godfather. The elder Slytherins carried on walking, and Harry waited until they were out of sight before he went to his friend. "How are you?"

"Oh Harry!" She whispered. "Did you forget? I'd understand if you had, considering. I'm sure they'll find him all right, but oh Harry. They're executing Buckbeak today!" She had tears on her cheeks, and Harry reached out to pull her against him. He fought back the urge to tell her nothing was as important as Draco right then. He couldn't say that. She had feelings, morals, and worries just like he did; just because hers revolved around creatures and his were all about Draco wasn't Hermione's fault.

"It'll be ok." He whispered. "Do you want to go?"

"I should be there for Hagrid."

"I'll come too." Harry offered immediately.

"No! No, go look for Draco. I'll be fine." Harry rolled his eyes at her, and ignoring her dismissal he began to pull her down away from the house, towards the pumpkin patch that currently served as Hagrid's garden. Buckbeak was tied up in the centre of the fenced off area. The Hippogriff looked unconcerned as McNair walked up behind him with an axe raised.

Hagrid sobbed into a tea towel, using it as a handkerchief, as he watched the axe come down. Hermione gave a scream, and buried her face against Harry's chest. Harry watched the spray of blood, fascinated, and he flinched at the dull thumping sound of the animal's head hitting the ground. He was ashamed to admit that he found some pleasure in the animal's death – that it was a Hippogriff dying right then, and not his Draco.

"Come on," he told Hermione, "I'll walk you back to the Tower."

As Hermione was walking through the portrait hole, Fred and George appeared behind Harry. With identical smirks, each laid a hand on one of his shoulders simultaneously, without making a sound. Harry jumped about a foot in the air, and within seconds had Fred at the end of his wand. The two Weasleys raised their hands slowly. "Sorry, mate."

"Didn't mean to scare you."

"Was just wondering-"

"-How the map is working for you?"

Harry's wand lowered slowly, his mind going into overdrive. He had completely forgotten about the map. He hadn't used it since before Christmas. If Draco were anywhere near them, he'd be able to find him on the map, wouldn't he? He couldn't quite remember. Did the map show the area surrounding Hogwarts as well? Could he make it do something like that?

"I have to go." He mumbled. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and ran, heading towards the dungeons.

Aoife had come out of hibernation by now, and she was curled around Harry's pillow when he arrived back at his rooms. "Malfoy!" Someone shouted after him. "Quidditch practise tonight."

"Fuck Quidditch," he muttered to himself. He dropped to his knees in front of his trunk. Ignored the worried hisses Aoife was calling to him, he riffled through his belongings until he found what he was looking for. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately, lines appeared on the map. Ink ran in several directions at once, forming patterns and words until at last all of Hogwarts was visible.

Harry spread the map out on his bed. Aoife slithered down the length of the bed to look at the map with him. "**We'll find him, we will.**" Harry said more to himself than his snake. She looked up at him, and blinked once.

"**Where would you look first? Can you narrow down the search?**" There were quite a few layers to the map, so Aoife's suggestion made sense.

Harry lifted his wand and tapped the edge of the parchment. "Search, Draco Malfoy."

A set of footsteps appeared on the second last sheet of the map. The last sheet was the dungeons, so the second last one Harry knew was the ground floor. It had the Great Hall, the atrium, a few classrooms, and the grounds of Hogwarts on it. The name 'D. Malfoy' floated under the footprints. Harry watched, as they walked out of the front door of Hogwarts and off to one direction on the grounds.

"**Where is he going?"** Aoife asked, her tongue flicking out curiously.

"I don't know." Harry muttered. He couldn't see what was in the distance on the map, but something had to be. If the footprints had gone the other way, Harry would have said they led to Hogsmeade, but they didn't. "I need help." Harry tapped the parchment with his wand again.

It was like an invisible pen drawing. Lines appeared, spreading out, to create a tree. The branches were long, narrow and bare, and the tree was directly over the footprints of Draco Malfoy. As Harry was about to tap the parchment again, another little label appeared, floating under 'D. Malfoy'.

It read, 'Whomping Willow'.

"I know where he is." Harry shouted. "I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Blaise and Pansy ran into the room. "I know where he is," this time his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Then let's go get him." Blaise said, grinning.

Pansy looked between the two. "I'll get Granger, shall I? Then I'll find Vince and Greg and we'll go look for Severus and your parents."

"Mother is in the Infirmary still." Harry told her. "Father and Sev went to the forest." Pansy nodded and left the room.

Hermione met the two boys at the front door. "He'll be fine Harry." She told him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Come on, we'll meet the adults there."

Unknown to them, Remus was heading towards the Shrieking Shack. As he always did on a full moon, he was planning on using the secret passageway beneath the Whomping Willow. He held his wand in one hand, and the goblet of Wolfsbane potion in the other.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione cried as the branch smacked Blaise in the arse for the third time. The branches immediately froze. "HURRY!" She cried. She went first, diving beneath the frozen tree and into the hollow at the base of the trunk. Harry was after her, sliding across the grass, followed by Blaise.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"A secret passageway." Harry drawled.

"No? You don't say?" The other boy said, his eyes wide.

"Honestly," Hermione said elbowing them both, "let's go."

As Remus arrived, he noticed a flash of a black school robe as it disappeared down the tunnel. The tree started to move again, but Remus levitated a stick, nudged the knot at the base of the tree, and it fell still again. He entered more calmly than the children, holding the cup up in case he spilt any. He frowned, wondering how he was going to make whoever was hiding down there leave.

_XXX_

"No one is coming for you." A voice hissed. "No one will save you."

Draco trembled. He had his eyes squeezed shut, his hands were clasped over his ears but somehow he could still hear the menacing voice. It was like Avery was speaking straight inside of his head. He couldn't escape the words. They rang through the room, echoing off the walls and the floor, and it was so dark all around him that Draco thought if he concentrated hard enough he might even see the words.

"No one will save you."

Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, he tried to tell himself.

"It's just you and me now, pretty one."

The voice was right by his ear, and it made his heart leap in fear. His throat swallowed, forcing his heart back into his chest. It felt like sandpaper, scratching at the back of his throat and mouth. He was afraid to breath.

"I'll take care of you." A tongue traced over Draco's collarbone. A hand tugged at the loose robes the blond was wearing. "Avery's gunna touch you. Would you like that?"

Draco wanted to beg for it to stop, to plead with the man to leave him alone, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He'd be better off pretending this wasn't happening. It was only his body, not his mind; he could make this not matter. He was stronger than this, he was brave; he could be brave, like Harry.

The hands were pulling at his trousers now. The voice whispering, "Avery's gunna fuck you." A hand groped at his genitals, and Draco finally cried out. With a scream he tried to wrench away from the elder man. The hand closed around his cock, squeezing painfully tight, and Draco cried out again. "Be a good boy." Avery hissed, teeth biting down on Draco's ear, tugging at it, making it bleed.

Avery threw Draco to the ground, and used the blond's wand to vanish the rest of Draco's clothing. Draco still couldn't see anything, but he didn't care. He threw his arms out, scratching and slapping at whatever he could touch, hoping he hurt the man. Avery growled at one point, as Draco managed to dig his nails into the elder man's cheek. He slapped Draco across the face in retaliation. He lay on top of the boy, and nudged his legs apart. Draco resisted, struggling and twisting, and crying and kicking.

With a spell, Avery made Draco's legs move away from each other, and stay there, leaving the boy spread out and open. "Stop it, stop it, stop it," Draco screamed, his voice hitching as he felt something poking against his arse.

"Avery's gunna fuck you." The voice snarled, the tongue flicking out, twisting around in Draco's ear.

"I believe he asked you to stop?" A third voice called.

"Lumos." A fourth said, and the room was suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. The bright light blinded Avery for a moment, and Draco took advantage of that to shove the elder man away. Hermione lowered her wand.

"Incarcerous." A fifth voice said, and Avery found himself naked and bound on the floor. Blaise looked over at Draco and winced. The boy was a mess. His ear was bleeding, as was his lip, and his nose was red and his eyes puffy. His hair was a crow's nest, which Draco would not be happy about. He was naked, and trembling, his legs pulled in tight against his chest.

Harry went to him, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking directly in his eyes. "I love you."

"You saved me." Draco whispered as Harry shrugged out of his robe and draped it around the blond. Draco buttoned it up with trembling fingers as Harry pulled him to his feet.

"Never, ever worry me like that again." Harry pressed his cheek against Draco's and sighed. "I was so worried I wouldn't find you in time."

Remus appeared in the doorway then. He was so surprised by the sight of the missing teenager and the three others that he missed Avery's presence completely. Not watching where he was going, he tried to move towards the children, but ended up tripping over the naked man. The goblet fell from his hand, landing across Avery and dripping onto the floor. Remus' mouth opened in fear. He didn't have the Wolfsbane, the moon would rise soon, and there were children here with him.

If that wasn't bad enough, the magic in the potion was interfering with Blaise's spell. The ropes that held Avery in place were dissolving. In less than ten seconds, Avery was free. Draco watched the owl fly out of the tunnel and growled. "I told you it was trying to kill me!"

Hermione watched the owl she had made friends with as well, and felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She lunged at Draco, and hugged his tightly. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered. Draco patted her on the back uncomfortably, but he relaxed a little when Harry draped an arm around his shoulders.

"You all need to leave." Remus said softly. He could already feel the moon pulling on him, and he knew he had to get the kids as far away as possible as soon as possible.

"Yes, I would have to concur." Severus drawled, appearing at the entrance to the shrieking shack. "Glad to see you safe and sound, Draco."

"Hey Sev," the boy whispered.

"If you'd all follow me." He turned on his heel, his robes billowing out behind him, and stalked back up the tunnel. He suddenly spun back around, his wand held out. He snarled, "Not. You." at Remus, before continuing on his way. The four teenagers trailed after him. Harry shot Remus a smile quickly, before leading Draco into the tunnel, and then out under the Whomping Willow.

The branches were moving again, but they all managed to get away easier than they had gotten in. In one of the trees sat a brown owl, and the branch it sat on didn't move at all. The owl's eyes narrowed, and it ruffled its feathers as the weather suddenly grew colder. Dark shapes appeared around them, closing in until they were distinguishable as Dementors.

Severus and Harry had their wands out. Remus had been trying to teach Harry the charm, but so far he hadn't had much luck with it. But then again, he hadn't really needed to know it. The Dementors had pretty much left him alone. When Ron had given Draco the Dementor-in-a-box, Harry had been able to conjure the silvery mist, but he doubted that would work well against so many real Dementors. Maybe Severus was more proficient at the spell than he was?

"_**Give him to ussssssss**_." A handful of the Dementors hissed simultaneously. "_**He belongs to usssss now. We warned you already. He was not to consort with the criminal again**_." They moved closer, trying to reach Draco. The Dementors were moving in groups, trying to separate everyone. Severus ended up in front of Blaise and Hermione, his wave held steady and pointed at the nearest Dementor. Harry stood in front of Draco, reaching back to clasp his hand tightly. His wand was in his other hand.

"**He wasn't!**" Harry shouted back in Parseltongue.

"_**He reeks of the convicted one. The one who escaped from ussss, his scent is all over this one. He belongs to ussssss now**_."

"**It's not his fault! He was kidnapped!**" Harry's arm shook as the Dementors came closer. Draco could hear Avery's voice in the back of his mind, calling out to him, snarling and spitting out words like poison, and he trembled.

"_**That is a word which we do not comprehend**_." A lone Dementor spoke this time. "_**Give him to me**_."

"Run, Draco, run." Harry whispered. Draco's eyes widened, and he did what he was told. He turned from Harry and sprinted away. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, but all that left his wand was a wisp of silver smoke. It swirled around the nearest Dementors, and they backed away enough for Draco to slip past them. Harry ran after his boyfriend, trusting Severus to take care of the others.

Most of the Dementors followed Draco. Harry ran after the blond, keeping ahead of the Dementors as well. "Harry, what do we do?" Draco panted as they ran.

"Keep running." Harry said back to him. He looked up, and spotted a familiar brown owl flying over their heads. "There!" He shouted, "there! **Avery is there!**" He pointed at the sky, but the Dementors ignored him. They swooped down low, their hands reaching out for him, but he ducked. Draco wasn't quick enough.

With a cry, Draco fell to the floor. Hands closed over the borrowed robe, dragging the boy towards their faces. They fought with each other, snarling and shoving, each wanting to be the one to Kiss the blond boy.

"No! NO!" Harry screamed, his wand out. "Expecto Patronum!" Again, it was just a line of silver smoke.

Avery smirked. He stood at the other side of the Lake, numerous spells cast over himself to hide his presence from the Dementors. He laughed as one's lips pressed against Draco's. A red light hit him in the back and he fell, unconscious, to the ground. With a smirk Hermione cancelled the charms on the Wizard. A few of the Dementors looked over in their direction, sensing Avery's presence.

Harry thought about how he felt when he woke up in the Hospital Wing, how his heart broke when he realized what had happened to Draco. Sad thoughts wouldn't get him anywhere he knew, but he needed something to compare the good memories too. He needed to have a reason not to fail. He refused to see Draco like that again. Harry raised his wand and cried, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A large, silver stag shot out of the end of his wand. The Patronus was fully corporeal and Harry laughed excitedly as it shot towards his past self and Draco.

The Dementors scattered. The one that held Draco dropped the blond and flew away. The ones that held Harry back all started shrieking as the stag charged towards them.

"Go get them Prongs!" Harry cheered, as Hermione stood beside him, clapping her hands happily.

"We did it! We did it!" She said.

Harry crawled towards Draco. His hand reached out hesitantly to trace the pale cheek and Draco's eyes fluttered open. "Harry?"

"We're safe." The brunette whispered back. With a smile, Draco fell unconscious. Harry lay down beside the blond, "we're safe," he repeated before slipping away from consciousness himself.

"Come on," Hermione said, "let's get back."

Harry grinned at her. A quick hug later, they were running back towards the Hospital Wing. When they arrived, both were out of breath. Panting softly, Hermione patted the pocket the time turner was tucked inside, checking it was still there. She nodded at Harry.

"I don't see how this could have happened?" Cornelius said, wringing his hat out in his hands.

Narcissa turned to him, eyes red and watery, and sneered. "Ask him. It was his idea to have Dementors at Hogwarts!" She pointed at Dumbledore.

"Now, now, dear," the old man said softly, "young Mr. Malfoy is going to be just fine after some rest." Harry grinned to himself. Draco hadn't been Kissed. Draco was going to be ok. He looked over at Hermione, and the two of them just started to giggle uncontrollably. Dumbledore blinked once, twice, and said, "Miss. Granger, when did you get here?"

"I've always been here, sir," she lied through her laughter.

Draco moaned in the bed, stretching his arms over his head as his eyes fluttered open. "Harry?" He asked softly, looking at both of his parents and then his godfather. The moment he spoke, Hermione and Harry both came towards him and hugged him. Harry crawled into the bed beside him and Draco smiled. "Was worried about you too."

"You have no idea," Harry said. He shuddered as he remembered how pale Draco had been before. It had never happened, he reminded himself. I won't ever happen.

"The Dementors have been sent away," Fudge whispered to Lucius. The elder blond nodded, feigning interest though his eyes remained fixed on his sons. "Avery was found across the lake from the two boys. He'd been given the Kiss."

"Saves me from killing him," Severus muttered to himself. He waved his wand over Draco, followed by Madame Pomfrey, and both declared him healthy.

"Well then," Albus said with a smile and a twinkle, "we'll see you back in class tomorrow morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"I don't even get some time off?" He whined, looking towards his Head of House. Severus just shrugged. "Well that sucks. Too bad I wasn't hurt more, huh?" He grinned at Harry.

"Don't even think that." The brunette pulled Draco into a kiss, his tongue furiously brushing against Draco's, his lips bruising Draco's. He pulled back with a scowl, "I like you not hurt, is that understood?"

"You're one to talk." Draco poked his tongue out.

"Yes well," Harry agreed, "next year we'll both take it easy ok. No getting attacked, or almost killed."

"And no detention either, I hope," Lucius said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Dad." Draco said with a grin. "But we'll try not to get caught too often."

**XXX**

**End of Year Three**

* * *

Well, at least I didn't rape him right? Please let me know what you think. I'll post a link here when I upload chapter 1 of year 4. Shall I post Year 4 at this URL or would you all prefer a separate story link?


	10. Year IV: Sports Are Dangerous

Year Four awaits you all, but first…

Thanks to those who followed me over from the third year. I hope you like my twist at the end of this year. For those who are still wondering why Voldemort was OOC – bare in mind the animated film The Iron Giant, it will explain a lot.

* * *

"Brothers in Arms IV"

**Disclaimer: ** I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the nifty people at Warner Brothers. I make no money out of any of this: it is all for fun. I am as poor as ever, I promise; so don't waste time suing me.

**Summery:** [YEAR 4] When Voldemort goes to kill James and Lily, Lucius and Severus accompany him. Why kill your enemy when you can have a friend raise him to covet you? What happens to the 'Golden Boy'… now that he's the bad guy? Can he be redeemed? Will he want to be, even after he knows the truth? Voldemort's coming back and you're going to be in trouble.

**Warnings: ** Slash. HP/DM: Previous HP/BZ. LV/SS. AU. Character Death. Violence. Language. Slytherin Harry. Rituals.

**Rating: ** R/NC-17 eventually. SLASH!!

**A/N: ** Some spoilers for all four books/films. Changed to fit the first few chapters. Harry/Draco all the way from now on I promise.

_XXX_

**Words: **4,809

**Chapter 46****/01**

**Sports Are Dangerous**

It was uncomfortable, wherever he was. The light was too bright, the air too frigid, and he was stiff all over. He couldn't remember what he had been doing; he couldn't remember where he had been. All he knew was now. He had a body _now_. He could feel _now_.

"My wand," he rasped, his throat scratchy from disuse. Two years as a disembodied spirit would do that to a person.

"Here, my Lord," a voice said. A blond haired man came into view. He licked the corner of his mouth twice as he handed over the wand in question.

A hand, the size of a toddler's, took hold of it. A second hand rubbed the wood lightly, a vicious sneer crossing his childlike face as his crimson eyes met those of his faithful follower. "CRUCIO!" He cried, his voice childish and high pitched, but the word had the desired effect. As Barty Crouch Jr. screamed and writhed on the ground in agony, Lord Voldemort laughed.

_XXX_

Harry thought he would be enjoying it more. When his father had first told him he had been so excited, he and Draco both had been looking forward to this weekend immensely, but now that they were here, it just didn't have the same appeal to him. The blond teenager at his side grinned widely, seemingly unaffected by what had happened to him in the middle of the last year, but Harry knew differently. He could count the number of nights on one hand where his sleep had not been interrupted by one of Draco's nightmares. They had calmed slightly when the school year let out though.

Their parents had insisted on Draco seeing a therapist, and while Harry agreed, Draco was firmly against it. The elder Malfoy child couldn't bare the thought of telling a perfect stranger about how week and terrified he had felt. Telling Harry and his parents was one thing, but a complete stranger? He rather thought their father was going mad.

Draco grabbed his arm, pulling Harry from his thoughts, and drawing his attention to an explosion of green and orange fireworks. Harry smiled briefly, recognizing the boy who set them off as Seamus Finnegan. At the Irish boys side was the Mudblood Thomas boy, whose first name Harry had not bothered to remember. He snorted lightly at that. Three years with the boy and he didn't know his name? He pushed it from his mind as a second set of fireworks exploded and rocketed to the sky. Beside him, Narcissa cringed at the noise while Draco grinned to himself, before coolly masking his features when Finnegan noticed their presence.

"Malfoys," the Irish boy said.

"Half-blood," Draco answered with a sneer. Lucius took the blond by the elbow and led them past the cluster of tents. They weren't staying there. The Malfoy's house elf had already pitched their tent further away, in an area where Purebloods only were allowed to stay. Most of their 'neighbours' for the weekend also happened to be Death Eaters.

Harry looked around himself as he walked. While the colours and lights held Draco's interest, as well as the occasional Quidditch player who flew overhead them, Harry was more interested in looking around for possible escape routes. Of course, Lucius had informed Draco that something would happen after the World Cup was over, but Harry knew the full extent of that 'something'. After all he had been the one to plan the evenings entertainment. Harry was determined that this year, and all the other years to follow, nothing would happen to Draco because of him. Just because he seemed to have been designated as the new Dark Lord in Voldemort's absence didn't mean Draco should be incriminated in his brother's doings.

"Harry look at that!" Draco's voice was soft, so no one but his family would hear him, but it caught Harry's attention immediately.

He allowed a small smile to cross his face as he took in the sight that had so captivated his brother. While Harry was fond of playing Quidditch, he had never been a big fan of watching it. Draco, however, never passed up an opportunity to see a professional match. In front of them, getting closer and closer as they continued to walk, was the stadium. It was, admittedly, an impressive sight. It was made of solid gold, and Harry couldn't even imagine how high it must be. It could just be his imagination, but it seemed to touch the clouds. He smiled wider as he caught sight of a very easily distinguishable person flying just outside of the stadium.

"That's Viktor Krum!" Someone screamed, and Harry cursed his luck. Ron Weasley ran up behind him, grabbing onto Harry's shoulder and shaking him excitedly. Lucius looked mortified for his son's sake, while Draco tried to burn a hole through Ron's hand with his eyes. "Do you know him? Would you introduce us?"

"Why Weasley? So you both can fall hopelessly in love with the other and fly away into the sunset to get married?" Draco drawled. He grabbed hold of Harry's hand and pulled the other boy away from the red head, ignoring Weasley's stuttering as they entered the stadium with his parents.

Narcissa remained silent as she led the two boys towards the stairway. Lucius trailed behind them, his nose in the air, as he occasionally slapped his leg with his snake-headed cane. Most people they passed jumped out of their way, allowing the Malfoys to walk easily through the stadium and up the stairs. They entered the Minister's Box silently. Draco and Harry gave Minister Fudge a nod of their heads, while Narcissa held her hand out. Fudge kissed the back of her hand then held his own out to Lucius, who shook it quickly, hiding a grimace. Cornelius Fudge was one of those people who sweat excessively, and Lucius always made a point of wearing gloves if the man was around. They took their seats in the front row of the box. Fudge sat on the inside, with Lucius next to him, followed by Draco, then Harry and finally Narcissa. There was one seat beside her free, and six in the row behind them.

"Another family will be joining us. I'm afraid the Ministry thought it was a clever idea to raffle tickets for the remaining seven seats. Strangely enough, all of the tickets went to the same family." Fudge trailed off at the incredulous look Harry sent him.

There was only one family with that many children, and Harry crossed his fingers, and his legs, and his toes, and hoped to Merlin that Fudge was wrong. Please, he thought, don't let it be the Weasleys.

"Minister!" A voice called cheerfully, as red hair appeared in the doorway to the box. "Absolutely brilliant to see you again, completely amazed to be here of course," Arthur Weasley said, ushering his children into the box.

Fudge stood up, but Lucius made a point of not drawing his legs back to let the other man pass. Fudge frowned, but reached over the back of his seat to shake Arthur's hand. "Good to see you."

"These are some of the kids." He pushed Bill and Charlie forward first. "You know them of course, but these are Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, the younger ones." They all greeted the Minister at the same time. Arthur ushered Ginny down the row, so she was on the inside behind the Minister, followed by Ron, and then Fred and George. Each of the twins flicked the teenage Malfoy's across the head, and Arthur looked absolutely mortified for a moment before the Malfoy boys turned around and stuck their tongues out simultaneously.

"Get bent Forge," Harry hissed, eyes narrowing at Ron when he started to chuckle.

"Only if can get bent with you, oh evilest one." George said.

Fred glared. "He was soliciting me, not you!"

"I'm Forge, you're Gred!"

"No, _I'm Forge_." Fred insisted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a moot point anyway," he drawled, "because Harry is mine." Both of the red head twins looked as equally disappointed. They slumped down in their chairs and shot the back of Harry's head several pitying glances.

Charlie cleared his throat, drawing attention to himself. "Mrs Malfoy, hello, would you mind if I sat there?"

"By all means, Mr. Weasley."

Charlie took the seat beside the Malfoys, while Bill sat behind him, and Arthur sat between Bill and George. "Hello, my name is Charlie. How are you?"

None of the Malfoys answered his question. Instead Lucius threw him a curious look, unsure whether he should be horridly amused by the boys attempt at conversation, or insulted. Narcissa turned her nose up a little and sniffed lightly as Ron and Ginny began giggling behind them. "You're the one who works with Dragons, right?" Harry asked slowly, not entirely interested.

"Dragons, really?" Draco drawled, looking down at his nails as he spoke and trying to appear uninterested. Harry knew how much the blond adored that particular magical creature, and anyone who knew Draco well enough could tell he was very interested in the topic of conversation.

"Yes, on a reserve in Romania." Charlie said, clearing his throat. His face had turned a light shade of red as all of the Malfoys turned their heads to stare at him. "It isn't particularly large, but we do have quite a number of dragons in residence."

"Which kinds?" Draco asked, buffering his nails on his shirt, still feigning disinterest.

"Well, we have a varied selection of breeds. Chinese Fireballs, Hungarian Horntails," Draco let out a gasp at that, "Welsh Greens, Swedish Short-Snout, of course there's Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback, Romanian Longhorn, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly. We're looking for a Antipodean Opaleye, but since they are native to New Zealand, I doubt we'll be getting one any time soon."

"What about the Peruvian Vipertooth?" Draco asked, eyes wide. He looked totally enthralled now.

"We had one, but it didn't settle in very well. Unfortunately, we had to exterminate it. Ministry regulations and all, you understand."

Draco's mouth hung open in shock, as he stared at the sheepish looking red head. Harry closed the boy's jaw with one finger and pressed a kiss to the edge of the blond's mouth. "Catching flies, my love." Immediately, Draco's cool, collected mask was back on, and he turned around to sneer at Ron for the sake of it.

"That's nice," he drawled to Charlie, then turned his face away and refused to say anything more. He drew out a Omnioculars and held it to his face, looking straight ahead.

"So," Harry asked, "who is playing against whom?"

Ron's mouth dropped open in disbelief and he almost screamed, "Bulgaria versus Ireland, Harry! Krum is playing Seeker. It'll be amazing."

"I'm sure," he drawled in return, just as Ludo Bagman charged into the Top Box.

"Ready, Minister?" Bagman asked. Wand held to his throat, Bagman cast a Sonorus charm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final of the four-hundred-and-twenty-second Quidditch World Cup." Everyone cheered and clapped, but the Malfoy family remained stoically silent. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian team mascots!"

A handful of female Veela danced their way onto the pitch, and Harry turned his gaze away disinterestedly. He had no interest in females, whether or not they were inhumanly beautiful. They swayed and sashayed around the field, and the Malfoys smirked in amusement as several people attempted to throw themselves out of their seats and down onto the pitch. Harry laughed outright when Ron Weasley tried to scramble across Fudge's lap and jump out of the Top Box. Fudge reached out to grab the boy, but Lucius leant closer to his son and away from the red head, smirking as the boy lost his grip.

"Levicorpus!" Arthur cried, floating Ron back into the box and into his seat. He shook his head in disappointment, before apologizing to the Minister for Magic.

"And now," Ludo Bagman continued, "kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish team mascots!"

A ball of green came zooming across the field, splitting into two smaller balls, before exploding in the sky. More fireworks, Harry thought dispassionately. A gasp from Draco drew his attention, and he looked towards the small golden coins raining down from the sky.

"Leprechauns!" Fred and George hollered together. As the Galleons fell on them, Lucius was rather amused to see each of the younger Weasleys gathering together as much as they could. Harry considered telling them Leprechaun gold disappeared the following morning, but then decided he'd rather wait and see them figure it out for themselves.

The leprechauns had taken on the shape of a giant shamrock, and they flew this way and that way across the pitch, raining coins in their wake. Finally they split apart, drifting back down to the pitch and taking a seat beside the Veela. Bagman went on to introduce each of the players separately, and when Krum's name was called Ron began bouncing up and down in his seat, screaming, "that's him, that's him," much to the embarrassment of the rest of his family.

A sharp whistle sounded throughout the stadium, and a tall, skinny Wizard from Egypt let goof the snitch. As the snitch rocketed into the air, the Wizard, Hassan Mostafa, followed it. Each of the players shot up after him.

"And it's Mullet," Bagman screamed, obviously the commenter for the entire match, "Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Oh, back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Harry tuned out after Ireland scored their first Quaffle. He didn't particularly like watching Quidditch, and while he admitted it was an impressive play so far, he could see a game whenever he liked. So what if this was the World Cup Final? They had one of those every two years. He could go see one in his Sixth Year if he wanted to. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to. And anyway he had other things to think of. He had plans to formulate, and bring to fruitition. He had people to kill, attack, scare, etc., there was just so much that a Dark Lord was expected to do. It was no wonder that Voldemort used to Crucio people all of the time, he thought angrily.

Behind him, Fred grabbed him around the neck and chuckled. "Thirty-zero to Ireland. They'll win, they'll win!"

"Would you like to bet on it?" Bagman called over, leaning over the back row of chairs to stare at Fred.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They nodded their heads. "Ireland wins," they said simultaneously.

Krum flew across the air in front of them and Harry narrowed his eyes at the sight. "But Krum catches the snitch," he whispered to the twins.

"Ireland wins, but Krum catches the snitch." George said. Bagman nodded his head and continued to commentate.

"It's a penalty to Ireland!" Bagman cried, and Harry's head snapped up to focus on the match.

"What's happening?" He asked Draco.

"Krum feinted, and Lynch crashed into the ground, but he's ok now, and then Zograf, the Keeper, elbowed Mullet and she dropped the Quaffle, but now she has a penalty." Harry smiled at Draco's enthusiasm before pointing at the leprechauns that had spelt out the words 'HA HA HA' on the ground below them, laughing at the Veela. Draco chuckled at the sight, and raised his Omnioculars in time for the penalty shot.

The whistle sounded for a second penalty, then a third, and briefly Harry compared the Bulgarians to the Slytherin House team, smirking to himself at their dirty playing tactics. When the match finally ended, it was Bulgaria 160 to Ireland 170. Krum had a bloody nose, but he also had the snitch. Fred and George high fived each other, patted Harry on the shoulder in thanks, and turned to collect their money from Ludo Bagman. When they turned around, the other Wizard had already left the Top Box.

With Bagman having vanished, it was down to Minister Fudge to announce the names of each player as they appeared in the doorway of the Top Box and came over to shake his hand. Bulgaria, as the losers, came first, shook hands one by one and left again. Then the Irish team came in, passing the trophy around between them. As Krum left the Box, Harry smirked, slipped past his mother and Charlie and followed the elder Seeker. With a shout, he halted Krum's disappearance.

The rest of the Bulgarian team stopped as well, waiting on their Seeker. "Hello. My name is Harry Malfoy, it was a pleasure to watch you all play. Such a pity you lost." He held his hand out and Krum reached forward to give it a hard shake.

"My name is Viktor. It is a shame that ve lost, yes." The rest of his team gave a few disappointed sighs and groans, but Viktor only smiled cheerfully at the Malfoy teenager. Krum was a state. As well as a bloody nose, both of his eyes were purpling and swelling closed.

"Perhaps you should get your injuries checked out? When are you returning home?" Harry pointed to the man's face.

"Do you attend Hogwarts?" Harry nodded. "Vell, I'll see you during the school year."

Harry didn't know why Krum would be at Hogwarts, but he figured he could ask his father later. "Before you go, would you mind if I got your autograph? My brother Draco is a big fan."

The Bulgarians all nodded, and when Harry conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, they each took turns signing it. "Thank you," Harry said softly as they began to walk away.

Krum turned back and grinned at him. "It vos our pleasure, Mr Malfoy." He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve and walked away. Harry hid his grimace at the uncouth action until Krum was out of sight.

He headed back into the Top Box, and winked in Ron's direction. "Hey Draco," he said loud enough for the Weasleys to hear, "guess whose autograph I just got?"

Draco almost flew over to him. Harry handed the parchment over. Draco read it out loud. In Krum's spidery writing it read, "dearest Harry Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, best vishes from the Bulgarian National Team. Thank you for your support. Viktor Krum." The other players had signed it after, each of their handwriting distinct from Viktor's. Draco grinned widely. "Brilliant Harry, bloody brilliant!"

Lucius led them from the Box; Fudge followed him, all the while muttering about having lost the Bulgarian Minister who couldn't speak a word of English. Lucius paid him no mind, nodding and humming in agreement at random intervals, his attention was split between his beaming son and the youngest red head boy who was almost green with envy. When Fudge finally wondered off, the Malfoys headed back to their tent.

"Are we still on for tonight?" A man asked Harry as they passed, his hood pulled down to cover his face.

"Yes." Harry said softly and walked by.

Their tent was large on the outside as well as on the inside. In typical Malfoy fashion, it was over the top, far too large for just the four of them, and almost as luxurious as the rooms in the Manor. Harry threw himself across the nearest divan, Draco dropping down by his feet, pulling them into his lap. Narcissa sat up straight in one of the armchairs, and Lucius moved towards the fireplace. The fact there was a fireplace with a working floo in their tent wasn't unusual to Harry. After all, Malfoys always got the best of everything. Why should they have to make do without a fireplace, when they could just as easily have one?

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts," Lucius called out as he threw in the floo powder. Severus' head appeared in the flames. The man was already back at the school, preparing for the new school year, which was due to start in two weeks. "Are you sure you cannot join us tonight, Severus?"

"Quite. Albus is keeping an eye on me at the moment. I believe he suspects something will occur. Hopefully, he will believe I am out of favour, and leave me alone on the matter. The infernal man," Severus cursed, rubbing his temples.

"Good night then," Lucius said as he cancelled the firecall. "I guess its just us then."

Narcissa took a deep breath, and pulled out her wand. One by one she started shrinking any of their possessions that did not belong to the tent. Anything that could be removed, was removed, shrunk and placed in a trunk that was spelled to hold an infinite amount of things. They wouldn't be taking the tent with them, nor would any of their friends. When the Ministry investigate the following morning, as they undoubtedly would do, it wouldn't do to show that the Malfoys knew something was coming.

"Harry, Draco, you both find somewhere safe to hide." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. He had planned the attack, and now he wasn't even allowed to take part in it? "I know," Lucius consoled softly, not needing to hear what Harry was about to say to know what the boy was angry about. "But Dumbledore is already looking for an excuse to take you away. Let's not give him one."

"Then you don't get caught either!" Harry hissed. He took Draco by the hand, and led the way out of the tent. Narcissa watched them go from the flap that counted as a doorway before nodding at her husband. The sun had already begun to set.

Lucius exited the tent, dressed in a long, plain black robe. His hood was pulled up, and a familiar bone white mask covered his face. From the neighbouring tents, men emerged dressed identically. The women crowded together, clasping their possessions tightly. As one they grabbed onto the length of rope Narcissa pulled from her pocket. On the count of three, the women, and the rope disappeared from the campsite. The Death Eaters watched them go, before raising their wands in the air. Each pointed theirs in another direction and cried, "INCENDIO!"

Lucius cringed as he set his own tent on fire. As they walked they attacked more and more tents, catching people inside of them by surprise. From a tent further ahead of them, a family of red heads ran out screaming. Ginny was immediately knocked over by other witches and wizards who were running around in a panic.

"Get Ginny," Arthur shouted at the two eldest boys. "Fred, George, mind Ron." Ginny screamed as someone stepped on her arm, a sharp crack muffled by the screaming. Bill hauled her to her feet, grabbing onto her other arm, and he began to run dragging her behind him.

The Death Eaters fired curses after them, they fired curses after anyone who ran out in front of them, and they set tents on fire at random.

Most of the people ran to their Portkey points, grabbing onto any Portkey that was ready and disappearing from the chaos. Harry watched from the trees as the Muggle family, the Roberts' if Harry remembered right, were levitated out of their house. Harry recognized his father as the one who was spinning a small child around and around while chuckling. Someone else flipped the wife over, and the crowd laughed and hooted with glee as her dress fell over her head, and she struggled desperately to push it back down and cover herself. Harry wrinkled his nose at the sight of her overly large knickers, feeling no pity for her but not feeling particularly amused by the actions of his father's friends either.

Draco was the first to notice when the younger Weasleys ran into the area of the forest they were waiting in. Ron fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "What happened?" Ginny asked shrilly.

"Tripped over a tree root." He said, with a blush.

"With feet that size," Draco drawled, "it'd be hard not to." Harry chuckled softly as Ron stood, glaring angrily in their direction. A loud bang echoed from the campsite, and a flash of green light lit up the area momentarily. People screamed and Draco chuckled. "Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide," he drawled lazily when no one answered him. "Where is your daddy anyway? Trying to help the Muggles?" He smirked maliciously.

"Oh and where are your parents Malfoy? Out there wearing masks?" Ron snarled, wand levelled at Draco's face.

Harry spoke slowly, as if speaking to a particularly stupid child. "If they were, Weasley, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, now would I?" He turned his back on the group of red heads, and Draco followed him away, looking over his shoulder to throw one last sneer at Ron.

"Merlin I hate that boy." Draco whispered furiously, as Ron screamed something after them that he would probably never have dared to say in front of his mother.

"They'll be finished soon." Harry said, peering through a bush. There was a group of Ministry Aurors, and other wizards who had been on duty at the campsite. Each of them was fighting to get through the crowd of screaming witches and wizards to the Death Eaters. They all seemed afraid to fire any spells, like Harry knew they would be, in case they let the Muggles fall.

"Avada Kedavra," one Death Eater called. The sickly green light hit Mr Roberts in the forehead, and he slumped over in the air. The masked man let him drop with a chuckle. As the dead body hit the floor, all of the Death Eaters fingered their personalized Portkeys and disappeared. The remaining Muggles fell, screaming, before an Auror was able to cast a levitation charm on them. They weren't in time to catch the youngest child, who hit the floor with a crunch and bounced forward two feet into the middle of the screaming crowd, quite dead.

Amid the chaos, one man, with his hood down, raised a wand he had stolen from someone else. "Morsmorde," he yelled. Lights flashed, creating the shape of a skull, with a snake weaving in and out of its eyes and mouth, over and over again. The light gleamed off of his blond hair, and he grinned widely. Then he too disappeared.

Harry watched the Dark Mark appear, his eyes narrowing in anger. Lucius portkeyed in behind Harry and Draco and held out the small silver spoon, with the Malfoy family crest engraved on the handle. When all three of them were touching it, he activated it again. They landed in the Atrium of Malfoy Manor, where the other Death Eaters were waiting for praise. Harry looked around, trying to spot the unfamiliar man who hadn't followed his orders.

"Which of you was it?" He asked angrily, moving to the front of the crowd. "Which one of you is so stupid you did not understand that you were to leave directly after the Killing Curse was cast?"

"But we did leave, my Lord!" Pansy's father protested.

"So, why is it, that I watched one of you cast the Dark Mark before my father brought us back here?" His arms were folded across his chest, but his wand was dangling from the fingers of one hand. The Death Eaters were watching the wand warily.

"None of them did it, my Lord." A woman spoke this time, wringing her hands in front of her stomach.

"They all appeared together. No one portkeyed in later, I swear it." Harry sighed, looking at his mother who smiled softly at him.

"Very well. I want you to find out who did it, and punish him. No." He frowned. "Bring him to me, I want to punish him. How dare he ruin my first plan."

"I believe you are all dismissed." Lucius said at last, when Harry just remained silent. The Death Eaters pulled off their robes and masks, laughing to themselves about a job well done, as they proceeded to the fireplaces. There were three large fireplaces in the Atrium, each big enough for two people to floo together. The couples took turns to leave. Those who had brought children to the match had sent them home in advance.

"I think it went well." Draco said. When Harry looked at him, the blond was staring down at the autographed piece of parchment Harry had given him.

"You aren't talking about the raid are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Hell no! The match was way cooler!" With a chuckle, Lucius ushered his children off to bed. Narcissa followed them with a smile; glad they had all come home in one piece.

**XXX**

- Some of the dialogue is taken from Goblet of Fire. I'm sure you'll recognize it.

* * *

Please let me know what you thought. Hopefully this year will be longer than the last.


	11. Authors Note: Important

Hey all.

I know it's been forever, but:

1) I am on hiatus until mid-May (so another week or so) due to RL issues and my Uni and work schedules clashing.

And…

2) The problem with this story is that I started **Butterfly** before I had finished it. I know what I want to happen during Year 5, but not THIS year, and I'm worried that if I write it I'll end up using my **Butterfly** ideas, or mixing the two stories up, and Year 1 was badly enough written without me doing that for Year 4 as well. So… what I was planning on doing was… once I finish Year 4 of **Butterfly** I will continue updating **Brothers in Arms IV**! It shouldn't be too much longer (even thought this author's note has been a year or more in coming); about 15-20 chapters I'd say.

Really sorry! But I hope you all understand!

However, I do have a load of new one shots in the works! Though must ask (might not write it, but I might) if a pregnant person dies, does the baby die straight away or a while after at 5 months? Or does the person bleed like they were having a miscarriage if the baby dies? I can't quite figure it out (and depending on if I do, I'm doing a Thor/Harry fiction, cause that'd be hott)!

Love.


End file.
